Celestiales
by Shiga San
Summary: El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados. Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes. Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras. Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar. AoKuro …
1. Toda leyenda tiene un principio

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 01: Toda leyenda tiene un principio .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

– Majestad. – El soldado grita, interrumpiendo la importante reunión que en la inmensa sala del trono se celebra. – Ha nacido.

El monarca se levanta, pesadamente.

Ni uno solo de los presentes dice nada, mientras los pasos del soldado resuenan por la piedra del suelo. En sus brazos, la pequeña criatura se retuerce, gimotea y llora. Busca a su madre, su calor, su cariño, pero eso ya no será posible.

– ¿La chica?. – Pregunta al llegar a su altura.

El soldado niega antes de responder. – Ha muerto majestad, como dice la profecía. En cuanto el bebé ha llorado su madre ha fallecido.

La armadura en el antebrazo del monarca cruje al alzar su mano para contemplar al recién nacido. Se asegura de que pertenece al clan del cielo y sonríe, plenamente satisfecho.

Otea a los presentes, con mirada ceñuda. A un extremo, de pie y mirando al suelo, un granjero, fiel a sus mandatos, ropa ajada y gastada por el trabajo del campo, presente en la reunión por el reparto de tierras.

A su lado un chico, igual de simple que su progenitor. Su rostro no muestra expresión infantil, solo curiosidad por el llanto de la diminuta criatura.

– Muchacho, acércate. – La cruel voz del rey suena por la estancia con claridad. – ¿Cual es tu nombre?

– Taiga, señor. – No mira al rey, sabe que no debe poner su paciencia a prueba.

– Dale el niño a Taiga. – Ordena al soldado, que duda unos segundos, pero finalmente cumple la orden. – Retírate, y difunde la noticia por todo el reino. Que en todos los rincones se sepa que ha nacido. Que el reino prosperará tal y como dice la profecía, mientras la criatura celestial permanezca entre estos muros. – Miró al muchacho a su lado, sosteniendo al bebé, sucio y ensangrentado como si fuera a romperse. – Taiga, tu cometido es cuidar del niño. Deberás protegerle con tu vida, ¿Entiendes?.

– Si señor. – Miró a su padre, orgulloso de que su hijo fuera elegido directamente por el monarca.

– Que los sacerdotes hagan de él un protector, inmediatamente. – Se giró de nuevo, inclinándose hasta el rostro del pelirrojo, una amenaza en su mirada. – Si le ocurre algo yo mismo te ensartaré en mi espada, y tiraré tu cuerpo a las alimañas para que se alimenten de él, ¿Has entendido, Taiga?.

El chico traga saliva, sonoramente. Sabe que el rey es alguien caprichoso, y que no tolera que se le lleve la contraria. Su amenaza es real, tan real como el bebé que ahora tiembla de frío entre sus brazos.

El portón de la sala del trono se abre, haciendo un ruido que simula un gran quejido. Un séquito de diez personas entran, rodeando un lecho, en el que el cuerpo de una mujer joven yace sin vida. Taiga puede ver sus largos cabellos, azules como el cielo. La sangre que cubre su pecho y estómago hasta los muslos, escurre dejando un reguero escarlata a su paso. Es pequeña, de piel cerúlea casi etérea, de manos finas y cuerpo menudo.

El recién nacido grita, con todas sus ganas, presintiendo la cercanía de su madre. Su llanto es una plegaria a los cielos, un llamado celestial que solo el pequeño comprende.

El cuerpo se deshace frente a los presentes, convirtiéndose en ceniza que desaparece a los pocos segundos, dejando un aroma dulzón que permanece durante horas en la sala.

– Majestad. – La solemnidad de la palabra llena la boca de quien la pronuncia. – La criatura ha regresado al reino divino ante sus ojos, tal y como pedisteis. Ahora si me permitís al pequeño, será criado en el templo y urghh.

El sacerdote cae de rodillas, al tiempo que el rey sacude su espada para limpiarla de sangre. Su rostro no muestra sentimiento alguno.

Dirige su mirada al resto del séquito, alzando el mentón.

– El oráculo del reino ha predicho grandes logros y riquezas durante mi reinado, mientras la criatura permanezca bajo mi protección y así será. Si alguien de fuera que no sea Taiga se atreve a acercarse al niño, correrá su misma suerte. – El silencio que inundó la gran sala dio fuerza a sus palabras. – Nadie, repito, que no pertenezca a mi reino tiene permiso para acercarse a él. Mi palabra es ley, y el destino de aquél que se atreva será una muerte rápida. – Miró al sacerdote, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. – Bueno, quizá no tan rápida. Sacad esta basura de mi presencia inmediatamente. Y haced lo que os he ordenado,que Taiga reciba los dones del protector inmediatamente. – Miró al chico, sonriendo al tiempo que guardaba la espada en su funda. – Despídete de tu padre, muchacho. Te quedarás aquí, dentro del castillo. No te preocupes me ocuparé de que a tu familia no le falte nada, ni a ti tampoco.

– Padre. – Taiga se acercó al granjero, que le abrazó dulcemente y besó sus cabellos.

– Honra a nuestra familia, Taiga, haz lo que se te ha ordenado, sin fallar. – El muchacho asintió, convencido, dirigiendo sus ojos de fuego al pequeño bebé.

– Debes darle un nombre a la criatura. – Ordenó el rey al chico. – Solo el protector tiene ese honor.

– Ya lo tengo, señor. – Limpió la sangre de la carita del niño, con sus dedos. El pequeño pestañeó, un par de veces, clavando sus azules ojos en él. Un fulgor plata cruzó las orbes, dando una pequeña muestra de su poder. – Tetsuya Kuroko, ese será su nombre.

– Que así sea. – El rey abrió ambos brazos, atrayendo la atención de los presentes. – Queridos visitantes, estamos de celebración. Esta noche ha nacido un protector y un don divino en mi reino. Comamos y bebamos pues. – Hizo un gesto con la mano, tras el cual aparecieron una docena de soldados. Movió dos dedos, haciendo al capitán acercarse lo bastante como para oír sus susurros. – Buscad por el resto de territorios. Si aparece alguna criatura celestial, lo quiero aquí. Y a cualquiera que lo aloje en su casa, lo matáis.

El hombre asintió a la orden y los soldados le siguieron, marcando el mismo paso que el primero.

El resto del séquito que acompañaba el cadáver guió al chico fuera de la sala del trono. En el templo le esperaban sus dones y su nuevo cometido.

Sus pequeños brazos aferraron al bebé contra su cuerpo, dándole el calor que podía. Sintió miedo, por los extraños que le guiaban, a no sabía donde, por ese niño que ahora dependía de él, y del que del mismo modo, dependía su existencia y la de su familia, y un miedo sin sentido alguno, por el futuro de todos, que estaba en manos de un cruel y despiadado mandatario.

Ahora poseedor una criatura mágica con unos poderes aún por descubrir.

Que los dioses se apiadaran de ellos.

00000000000000000000000000000

Los cascos de los caballos, su olor nauseabundo, el sonido pesado de su respiración, profunda, unida a los gruñidos por el peso, le despertaron.

Era un todo. Y sabía lo que significaba. Había que esconderse.

Escuchó a los soldados bajar de sus caballos, golpear las puertas de madera con fuerza, ordenando a todo el mundo salir.

En las casas contiguas, escuchó los muebles caer, loza y cerámica estallar contra el suelo. Los gritos de los hombres quejándose, suplicando...

Escuchó una mujer, entre llantos, pidiendo que no mataran a su esposo... no la tomaron en cuenta.

Sus palabras malsonantes, altaneras. Orgullosos de saquear en nombre del rey o de ellos mismos. Matar, mutilar, quemar, violar, lo que fuera con tal de llevar a cabo su fin.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el tacto de su madre, posando sus manos, las dos, sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio con el gesto.

Levantó una tabla del suelo y le metió dentro. Acarició sus cabellos, con dulzura, y le besó, la frente, la mejilla, sus manitas juntas en una sola.

– Escucha, cariño. – Miró a la puerta, nerviosa, pero sin mostrarlo en su rostro. – No te muevas de aquí, por nada del mundo. Escuches lo que escuches, pase lo que pase, no salgas. ¿Entendido?. – El niño asintió, angustiado. – Prométemelo, Daiki.

– Te lo juro mamá. – La mujer le mostró una última sonrisa y besó su frente de nuevo. Puso una manta sobre el niño y una jarra de agua pequeña, antes de devolver la tabla a su sitio y deslizar un mueble bajo sobre una pequeña alfombra para ocultarle del todo.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, de nuevo, muebles contra el suelo, gritos y mas palabrotas.

Daiki se tapó la boca con las dos manos, encogido en una bolita, haciéndose mas pequeño en su escondite.

– Mujer. – Uno de los soldados tomaba a su madre de un brazo y la zarandeaba con fuerza. – Tenéis escondido a una criatura celestial en la aldea, dinos donde está y no haremos daño a nadie.

– No lo sé, señor. – Recibió una bofetada con fuerza que la tiró al suelo. – Se lo juro señor.

– Es un muchacho con el cabello y los ojos del color del cielo, ¿Donde está?. ¿Dónde lo ocultáis?.

– No hay nadie como vos lo describís en esta aldea, somos campesinos, no tenemos nada. – El soldado la levantó para volver a abofetearla.

– Capitán. – Un soldado mas se acercó al primero y le susurró algo al oído.

– Reunid a las mujeres jóvenes fuera, al resto los quiero muertos. – Sus ojos se posaron en la mujer del suelo, a la que levantó del cuello con la mano cerrada en torno a él como una garra de piedra. – Quemadlo todo, que no quede nada en pie.

– Pero señor, ya le he dicho que no hay nadie así en esta aldea. – Trató de liberarse, apretando las mandíbulas de pura rabia.

– Ya lo sabemos, puta. – La apretó contra él, haciendo a la mujer tener una arcada por el olor tan asqueroso que desprendía. – Pero si alguien decidiera esconder a la criatura en este pueblo de mierda, no tendrá ni un mísero agujero donde hacerlo.

– Y una pila de cadáveres ardiendo tampoco hace que la gente quiera quedarse. – El segundo soldado tiró de ella por un brazo, rasgándole el vestido en el proceso.

– Ciérrale la boca y sujétala. – Las risotadas llenaron el cuarto junto al olor de los cuerpos ardiendo fuera... – Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Su cabeza quedó girada a un lado, enfocando al sitio en el que su niño estaba escondido. Rogaba a los dioses que lo mantuvieran a salvo, y que terminaran pronto... si iban a matarla que fuera cuanto antes.

Que su pequeño no tuviera que escuchar nada.

Forcejeó contra el que apretaba sus brazos contra la mesa y le dio una patada en la entrepierna al otro, que luchaba contra las capas de tela de la falda.

No tenían paciencia, y el fuego exterior lamió el tejado de ramas secas de la casa, llenando lentamente de humo la estancia.

La espada que se insertó en su pecho atravesó la madera hasta salir por el otro lado.

Ciertamente los dioses tenían una curiosa manera de cumplir con las súplicas. Su muerte había sido instantánea, aunque eso no detuvo a los hombres de mancillarla... al menos a uno de ellos, que no le importó lo mas mínimo que estuviera muerta.

Su cuerpo seguía caliente y para ese animal, era suficiente con eso.

El otro soldado no tuvo tanta suerte, el fuego se comía las partes de madera del interior y les sacó fuera en pocos minutos.

La casa entera ardió, consumiendo todo a su paso... excepto a un pequeño niño encogido bajo las tablas del suelo... que lo había visto todo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kyaaaaaaaaaa

Este es el nuevo proyecto... sé que es un poco distinto a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero es algo que me ronda en la cabeza desde hace unas semanas, y tengo que sacarlo o explotaré.

Empieza mal, lo sé, muy muy mal... pero ya me conocéis, adoro los dramas, y si tienen parte siniestra mas.

Como sea, gracias por leer hasta aquí, y espero que os guste la idea.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Cien latigazos

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 02: Cien latigazos .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

El verdugo restalla el látigo contra el suelo antes de mandarlo contra la piel de su espalda.

La humedad que recorre la estancia, haciendo brillar las piedras, dotando al lugar de un extraño aroma ya le es totalmente conocido. Desde que Kuroko ha entrado en su "etapa rebelde" sus visitas al calabozo son cada vez mas frecuentes, y cotidianas.

Esta vez ha sido una mariposa, otra vez, solo mirar por encima de los muros, o subir a lo mas alto del torreón norte, en el que un águila había hecho un nido.

El cruel ejecutor lanza los golpes contra su cuerpo, sin medir la distancia, ni la fuerza, ni el lugar al que quiere golpear. El castigo son cien latigazos, y el está dispuesto, como siempre, a cumplir el castigo sin quejarse, sin negarse o poner una excusa que le libre de un castigo injusto.

Las cicatrices en su cuerpo son como medallas dignas para él, son muestras de que su trabajo como protector es cumplido sin mancha. Pero últimamente, el monarca está mas vengativo que de costumbre.

Los muros del castillo se cerraron para el mundo hace dos estaciones, cuando la criatura cumplió diecisiete años, la edad de engendrar, a partir de ese momento, cada vez que Kuroko salía de su cuarto, Taiga era castigado.

El rey se había vuelto codicioso, y como tal, la codicia trajo consigo la desconfianza. Los aliados solo eran envidiosos que pretendían arrebatarle su criatura, para él todo el mundo excepto Taiga, eran enemigos.

La reina abandonó el reino igual que el resto de su familia, sirvientes, cocineros, encargados de cuadras... hasta los caballos habían sido liberados.

El reino era próspero, por supuesto. Las tierras daban grandes cosechas, el ganado se multiplicaba gordo y sano, las aldeas rebosaban recursos, población bien cuidada.

Solo el castillo permanecía en un extraño silencio, y solo las risas de Kuroko, y sus cánticos se escuchaban al otro lado del muro.

– Date prisa, verdugo. – Kagami apretó los dientes para no gritar. Había pasado ya la mitad del castigo, y quería que se diera prisa.

No por terminar con esa estupidez, si no por que Kuroko estaba a solas con el rey, y eso no era para nada bueno.

Sus manos se aferraron con mas fuerza al poste, mellado y golpeado por todas partes, del que colgaban unos grilletes de hierro unidos a unos regios eslabones.

Cada nuevo latigazo hacía tintinear los grilletes, uniendo el sonido metálico a sus exhalaciones entre dientes.

La carne se abrió, cerca del final. La línea roja cruzó sus costillas, hasta la mitad de la espalda, y la siguiente, marcó su columna, y el brazo, el cuello, de nuevo la espalda.

Los golpes caían unos sobre otros, haciendo saltar la sangre que manaba desde el látigo, hasta las piedras de suelo y paredes.

Terminó, por fin. Cien latigazos, justos, ni uno mas ni uno menos.

Sus jadeos soportando el dolor, junto a los de su verdugo, debido al esfuerzo se unieron al crepitar del pequeño y único fuego de la estancia.

– Debo regresar. – El otro hombre asintió, incapaz de articular palabra, señalando con el látigo recogido la pequeña puerta a un lado de los útiles de tortura, la puerta que él usaba para recorrer el castillo a sus anchas.

Kagami encontró los pasillos mas largos y angostos que nunca. Llegar a los aposentos del monarca le era de vital importancia, y se notaba por la prisa con la que pasaba frente a los soldados que custodiaban cada esquina de esa parte del palacio.

No llamó, nunca lo hacía, y menos sabiendo que Kuroko estaba dentro.

El rey clavó sus ojos iracundos en el pelirrojo, fastidiado.

Tetsuya estaba tendido en el lecho, con el camisón apenas subido para mostrar su pierna. Sus cabellos, largos, que no habían sido cortados en toda su existencia, arrastraban por el suelo, entre la piedra y la alfombra roja de pelo mullido, a juego con las cortinas pesadas que permanecían recogidas en las columnas labradas de madera en cada una de las esquinas de la cama.

– ¡MAJESTAD!. – Gritó abalanzándose para arrancar a Kuroko del lecho, que solo miraba a uno y a otro sin entender que ocurría.

– ¿Ya habéis cumplido vuestro castigo?. – Se incorporó con calma, peinando sus canos cabellos con los dedos. – Muéstrame, quiero verlo.

Taiga suspiró, mirando a Kuroko. Parecía estar bien, ni siquiera estaba alterado, o confuso, solo estaba de pie, mirándole calmado, vestido con un liso camisón anudado en el pecho con un lazo blanco. Sencillo y punto.

– Mi señor, no debéis intimar con la criatura, conocéis la profecía. – El rey chasqueó la lengua, haciendo un claro sonido de desacuerdo.

– ¿Das lecciones a tu rey, campesino?. – Altivo, alzó la voz. – Tengo derecho a contemplar mi obra, al menos eso me lo concedes, ¿Cierto?. – Taiga asintió, mirando al suelo. – Os he alimentado y vestido a ambos. Os he dado educación, los dioses saben que así ha sido. Habéis tenido mas de mi tiempo que mis propios descendientes.

– Os doy las gracias, mi señor. – Kuroko a su espalda jadeó en voz baja, la ver sus heridas, pero no emitió sonido alguno para ser escuchado por el rey.

– ¡No oses interrumpirme!. – La bofetada le hizo girar el rostro, aunque el monarca se hizo mas daño del que pretendía hacer. – Lo lamento, Taiga, mis disculpas.

Era tan inusual escucharle admitir su error, que sus ojos se abrieron hasta límite mirando a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

– Kuroko, regresa a tus aposentos, de inmediato. – El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y obedeció, sin oponerse, sabiendo que su protector estaría a salvo, siempre lo estaba.

– Ven acércate, enseñame el resultado de tu error. – El rey solicita en cuanto se quedan a solas.

Solo cuando Kuroko ha salido de la habitación respira tranquilo.

Su trabajo como protector no termina nunca, y sabe que así será hasta que le llegue la muerte, o el rey se vuelva definitivamente loco y los mate a los dos mientras duermen.

Pero no ocurre, y ambos viven en una pesadilla que no termina ni cuando están despiertos.

El oráculo vaticinó buena suerte para el reino, mientras la criatura viviera dentro de los muros del castillo.

El protector no sería un problema. Sus intenciones siempre serían proteger a la criatura, y obedecer al rey, en todo.

Tetsuya regresa a su cuarto, y se sienta en el quicio de la ventana. Su vista perdida en el lejano horizonte, donde el cielo y el límite de las tierras del reino se unen.

Escucha al mundo, la tierra, las plantas, los animales... puede oírlos. Y sabe que podría hablar con ellos si quisiera, pero no lo hace.

El rey no está loco, solo es un humano temeroso de su fragilidad. Es lo que Taiga le repite, todo el tiempo. No lo entiende del todo, solo que no debe enfrentarse al monarca, que Kagami se ocupará de todo, siempre.

A él le duele, no es tonto, sabe lo que pasa. Sabe lo que el monarca le hace a Taiga, desde la primera vez. Lo sabe.

Desea poder volar, salir de esos muros, ver el mundo que se oculta tras esas piedras tristes e inertes. Ver esos paisajes que le cuentan los pájaros, animales exóticos, extrañas lenguas, comidas, personas.

Ya no recuerda como era el rostro de una mujer, hace años que ninguna acude al castillo. Ni como es un perro, o un gato... el mundo se ha reducido a su cuarto y un par de pasillos interminables.

Y Taiga.

Cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo, el pulso regresa a sus miembros. El pálido rostro del protector hace que su cabello y sus ojos brillen mas intensamente, como lenguas de fuego adornando su cuerpo.

Kuroko se sienta en su cama, y palmea el colchón, sencillo pero cómodo, cálido cuando tiene que serlo, y fresco al mismo tiempo.

– No es necesario, lo sabes. – Su tenue sonrisa esconde mucho mas. Lo que el rey le ha hecho solo ha empeorado mas sus heridas.

Saca la tela que cubre su torso por la cabeza, mostrando la marca del protector en su hombro. Kuroko puede curarle, uno de sus muchos poderes, pero él no lo necesita, y no consentirá que derroche una sola molécula de su poder en hacerlo.

La marca se ilumina, y extiende, por todo su brazo hasta ocultar la piel de sus dedos en un hermoso diseño. La carne va cerrándose, hasta no dejar una sola marca en la piel. Aunque la palidez en su rostro permanece, y así será hasta el día siguiente.

Como si estuviera vivo, el tatuaje retrocede, hasta desaparecer de su brazo y dejar solo una pequeña marca en su hombro izquierdo. Cuando abre de nuevo los ojos, Kuroko está a su lado, la mano abierta limpiando con su palma la sangre que sigue ahí, aunque ya no haya herida alguna a la vista.

– ¿La viste?. – Pregunta, ilusionado. – La mariposa, ¿Conseguiste verla?.

– Si. – Kuroko apoya la frente en la mitad de la espalda de su guardián. – Era preciosa, azul y amarilla.

Kagami se gira, y empieza a peinar sus largos cabellos con ternura, deshaciendo los nudos que adornan algunos mechones con cuidado de no dañarle.

– Me alegro. – Sonríe, le gusta hacer eso, cuidar de él. – ¿Te dijo algo?.

– Si. – Esperó un momento, mirando a los lados, atento a lo que les rodeaba. – Está cerca... dos días y habrá llegado... y me habló del bosque, de la criatura que allí habita...

– Dos días no es nada. – Taiga se levantó y tomó el cepillo de plata de la mesilla, para peinarle adecuadamente. – Nada.

Kuroko asintió, complacido. Ciertamente dos días no eran nada, comparados con los diecisiete años de "cautiverio amable" que llevaban juntos.

…...

Apuró de un trago el abrasador brebaje que le sirvió el sucio tabernero. Le miraba esperando algo, de hecho todos los presentes le miraban en silencio.

Seguramente ese líquido no estaba hecho para ser ingerido, y esperaban un acceso de tos o que cayera fulminado tras beberlo. Pero la realidad es que no era nada del otro mundo.

Solo sintió el calor bajar por su gaznate, nada mas. Golpeó la ajada barra con el culo del vaso dispuesto a pedir otra, pero la puerta de abrió de un golpe, haciéndole rodar los ojos molesto.

Ese olor asqueroso solo podía traerle problemas.

– Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. – el tipo, un soldado venido a menos, le golpeó en el hombro con la mano abierta.

Ni se inmutó.

– No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. – Murmuró lo bastante alto como para ser escuchado.

– Su majestad quiere audiencia contigo. – Estalló en sonoras carcajadas. – ¿Te lo puedes creer?... Nuestro noble y adorable monarca quiere hablar con "Aomine el maldito".

Eso si le interesaba. Un rey que quisiera hablarle significaba dinero fácil. Los reyes eran codiciosos y siempre ansiaban posesiones que le mostrasen al mundo lo mejores que eran respecto al resto de los mortales. Un animal fiero, una joya extraña, un hechizo de cualquier tipo... Daiki podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa, por el precio adecuado.

Sus años de viaje le habían enseñado a sobrevivir sin importarle nada mas que su venganza.

Conocía cosas que nadie había visto, o soñado. Criaturas mágicas de todos los reinos, magias de lo mas oculto, y siniestro. Sus conocimientos no tenían límite.

Todo ello con un único objetivo. Aniquilar al Clan del cielo, por completo.

Achacaba los males del mundo a esas criaturas de belleza diabólica. Engañaban y manipulaban a los monarcas, que emborrachados de poder, destruían a su pueblo sin importarles nada mas.

En su búsqueda de nuevas criaturas celestiales, los pueblos eran aniquilados, las cosechas diezmadas, la vida destruida. Daiki había visto pueblos reducidos a áridos campos de seca arena.

Y todo por culpa de ese clan. Por su culpa su madre fue asesinada, y su vida ha sido un constante ir y venir, de sufrimiento y penurias, hasta convertirse en lo que era actualmente.

Un adolescente amargado sin compasión alguna. Aunque aún conservaba su humanidad, y tenía un corazón inmenso, disimulaba ante el resto del mundo; y se le daba muy bien.

– Majestad. – Hizo una reverencia en el interior de la tienda de campaña montada a un lado del campo de tiro. – Creo que necesitáis algo de mi.

– Me han dicho que puedes conseguir cualquier cosa. – El joven rey le desafió incrédulo. – Aunque sinceramente, esperaba que fuerais mas grande, y fiero.

– Le han dicho bien, majestad. – Su sonrisa asomó por el borde la desgastada tela negra que tapaba sus ropas por completo. – Y ya que estamos sincerándonos, usted tampoco es que parezca un rey, si me permite la indiscreción... pero como hombre inteligente que parecéis, debéis saber que a veces, las cosas no son lo que uno ve.

– Sois un deslenguando sin educación alguna, pero... – El rey hizo una seña con la mano, para que trajeran el mapa que quería mostrarle. – ¿Conocéis a Kuroko Tetsuya?. Quiero que me lo traigáis, con vida.

Aomine miró el mapa, señalando el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el castillo que mencionaba el monarca.

– Supongo que su majestad ha sido informada de que el castillo es un auténtico fuerte impenetrable. – memorizó el mapa, mas completo que el que el llevaba escondido entre sus ropas. – Hace un par de años el rey enloqueció y solo sus soldados pasean por el interior de sus muros. He oído que hay trampas por todas partes...

– Habéis oído bien, pero me preocupa que solo podáis ver lo negativo. – Posó un saco de monedas de oro en el centro del mapa, que Daiki tomó, sonriendo. – Necesito a la criatura en mi reino, y vos podéis conseguirla.¿O acaso lo que se cuenta de su persona no es cierto?.

– Lo traeré si es lo que queréis, pero ¿Puedo saber con que fin?. – Miró dentro del saco de oro y lo cerró al instante, dejándolo donde estaba.

– Naturalmente la prosperidad de mi propio reino. – Las personas a su alrededor asintieron a sus palabras complacidos.

– ¿A cambio de vuestra cordura, majestad?. – Le miró de reojo. – Ciertamente el reino de su rival es rico, pero el precio que ha pagado su rey es muy alto, y no creo que la criatura tenga nada que ver con dicha prosperidad, si me permite decirlo. Cualquier campo con las manos adecuadas que sepan trabajarlo, dará sus frutos.

– Te pagaré, lo que pidas. – Ahora sus rectas palabras sonaron a súplica. – Pero tráelo a mi presencia. Te lo ruego.

– Bien, no será barato, pero si es lo que deseáis, no seré yo quien os lo niegue. – Ahora si tomó el oro y lo ocultó tras la tela.

– Ve con los dioses, Daiki. – Se despidió el joven rey desde el suelo.

– Mejor que se queden contigo. – Respondió subido a su caballo, antes de jalearlo para tomar el camino a todo galope.

Matar a una criatura divina, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin retribución alguna, solo por la satisfacción de ver su venganza un poco mas cercana de ser cumplida.

En aquel momento no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por el apoyo, ni en mis mejores sueños habría adivinado tanto apoyo, de verdad. Os quiero.

Espero que os vaya gustando, saldrán el resto de personajes, tranquilo todo el mundo¿De acuerdo?

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	3. Huida hacia la libertad

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 03: Huida hacia la libertad .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Tras aquellas silenciosas piedras grises se encontraba su libertad.

Tras ellas, el mundo, la vida, seguía su curso, un camino trazado por los dioses, crueles y caprichosos, como todas sus obras. Egoístas.

Kuroko seguía sentado en el quicio de la ventana.

Ese pequeño espacio de roca fría y gris permanecía cálido todo el día, para él.

Los rayos del sol, que siempre evitaban rociar el castillo con su luz, tocaban ese espacio, como un pequeño susurro, para que cuando la criatura quisiera descansar, lo hiciera cálidamente.

Kagami descansaba en el lecho, tendido pero en una posición de alerta, dispuesto a enderezarse y empuñar su arma en un parpadeo, por esa razón, el otro chico se movía flotando, sin rozar el suelo mientras estuvo pensando en lo que venía.

Cuando por fin se sentó, tras el amanecer, sus ojos del tono del cielo buscaron entre las nubes al espíritu que acudía cada día a visitarlo, desde que tenía uso de razón.

Atrajo sus largos cabellos hasta el regazo, hundiendo los dedos entre las hebras, peinándolos con calma.

Algo llamó su atención, algo fuera de los muros.

Agudizó sus sentidos, sintiendo en su mente lo que podía abarcar.

Respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de la vida que le rodeaba.

Olía los campos cercanos, la tierra removida, las primeras hojas brotando tímidamente. Los campesinos, tomando agua del riachuelo, refrescando sus cuerpos para espabilarse.

Escuchaba a las mujeres, cubrir sus cabellos, el siseo de las prendas al ser colocadas. Las risas de los niños, pidiendo el desayuno quejas divertidas.

Las carretas, ronroneando entre los irregulares caminos, trayendo a los pueblos cercanos pescado fresco, oliendo a mar, a sal, a tierra fina.

Los primeros aromas de pan recién hecho llenaron sus fosas nasales, colmando su boca del sabor y la textura del alimento.

Un poco mas allá, al final de un camino, bordeando el bosque.

Él.

Kuroko dio un respingo, tan súbito, que perdió el equilibrio sin darse cuenta.

– Deteneos, caballero, ¿Acaso deseáis morir?. – La pregunta se formó en su mente, y viajó sin permiso hasta su destino.

Daiki retrocedió de nuevo al abrigo del bosque, y eso que había estado a punto de pisar el límpido camino delimitando un campo de trigo dorado y alto como un hombre adulto.

– ¿Vos vais a darme muerte?. – respondió en un susurro, sabiéndose escuchado.

– Al contrario de lo que pensáis de mí, no encontraría satisfacción alguna en vuestra muerte. – Kuroko se puso de pie, mirando directamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba.

– ¿Y que os daría satisfacción, criatura?. – Intentó ser agradable, mas su rabia salía sin permiso entre las palabras cálidas.

– Lo mismo que desea un pájaro que ve el cielo desde su jaula. – Estiró la mano, acariciando en el aire, dejando que el toque viajara hasta la mandíbula del moreno. – Que las nubes entren en mi celda, o que algún alma caritativa rompa el candado que la cierra. ¿Y tu, caballero triste, que deseas?.

– A ti. – Admitió con los ojos cerrados, paladeando el toque en su barba de dos días. Podía no solo sentirle, también olía su aroma a limpio, a sol, a las piedras que conformaban el castillo, al limpio camisón de blanco puro que cubría su cuerpo.

Su piel, olía a caricias tranquilas; sus dedos se sintieron suaves y calientes, a pesar de la barrera de pelo fuerte que cubría su mentón.

– No funcionará, lo que pretendéis. – Una sonrisita pequeña llenó su rostro. – Los soldados que aquí viven son como perros hambrientos, sin nada que perder. No permitirán que te acerques a mi. – Daiki se apoyó en un tronco, dando la espalda al camino, sonriendo.

Kuroko le mandaba el camino a seguir. Con los ojos cerrados veía las trampas, las armas y los senderos que debía tomar para llevar a cabo su misión.

– Creo que me subestimáis, criatura. – Acarició la empuñadura de su espada, con dulzura.

– ¿Tengo un nombre, sabes?. – Se acomodó de nuevo, dejando sus pies colgar en el aire, hacia el exterior. – Y si superáis las trampas, los soldados y las armas, te queda un último escollo. Taiga, mi guardián personal. A diferencia del resto, no obedece a nadie, y no tiene nada que perder, su vida es mantenerme a salvo.

– Sé tu nombre, criatura. – Trazó en sus ojos cerrados la trayectoria a seguir. Si se fiaba de él, entraría y saldría sin ser visto en apenas unos pocos minutos. Pero él no era de fiarse de la gente, y esa perenne desconfianza le había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo. – Y tu protector no me supondrá problema alguno, no debéis preocuparos de mi buen hacer.

Daiki acarició la marca en su hombro, hecha a fuego años atrás.

Sintió que debía confiar en él. Su plan estaba errado, desde el principio.

Un aroma a girasoles le llegó, sacando una nueva sonrisa que ocultó tras la regia tela negra que tapaba su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué opinas, Kise?. – Miró a un lado, a la criatura mágica que le sonreía. – por todos los dioses, ponte algo de ropa ¿Quieres?. – El espíritu ladeó la cabeza, divertido. – Careces de decencia alguna.

– Disculpa si no tomo en cuenta lecciones de decencia de alguien que pretende asesinar a un inocente, que dicho sea de paso, es prisionero desde su nacimiento. – El caballero le miró, iracundo, sabiendo ciertas sus palabras. – Ademas os recuerdo, que solo vos podéis verme.

– Yo también os veo, Kise. – Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación.

El espíritu del bosque miró alrededor. Sus cabellos dorados brillaron, al igual que su piel centelleante, mientras buscaba al emisor de dicha voz.

Daiki no dijo nada, presenciando divertido como el hada buscaba al dueño de las palabras sin encontrarlo.

Giró sobre si mismo, aleteando sus enormes alas transparentes adornadas de preciosas filigranas curvas en sus bordes; llegó incluso a mirar entre sus piernas abiertas, sin resultado alguno.

Al posarse en el suelo, una especie de polvito dorado que siempre desprendía empezó a formar un círculo a su alrededor.

– ¿Quién ha dicho eso?... ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre?. Muéstrate. – sacudió la cabeza a los lados, buscando cada vez mas nervioso.

– Calmaos por favor. – su voz sonó divertida, pero plana. – No puedo mostrarme ya que no estoy ahí. Pero os ruego que no gritéis, despertareis a Taiga, y necesitará de todas sus energías si queremos ...¡oh! Alguien viene, debo dejaros... os esperaré, caballero.

– ¿Aunque mi visita sea vuestra muerte, criatura?. – Sentenció, estrechando la mirada.

– Aún así, me complacerá ser libre de ese modo. – Entró dentro de un salto, y se metió en la cama, junto a su protector, que le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido.

– ¿Haciendo nuevos amigos, Kuroko?. – La duda surgió de sus labios entreabiertos, sin embargo, sus ojos permanecieron totalmente cerrados.

Abarcó al pequeño peliceleste entre sus brazos, en el lecho, y esperó tenso, a que el soldado se atreviese finalmente a abrir la puerta.

– Kagami, su majestad desea veros, a ambos. – Sin cruzar el umbral de la puerta, entregó el mensaje, en un susurro delicado.

Iba a cerrar, sus dedos tomaron la anilla de hierro para volver a cerrar el portón pero no llegó a concluir la acción.

Los gritos de alarma, pasos apresurados retumbando con fuerza por los pasillos angostos.

Cientos de soldados moviéndose al mismo tiempo, buscando como perros de presa su trofeo.

Kagami sacó un pequeño bolso de tela, que contenía agua y pan dulce. Metió unas prendas y le pidió, en silencio, que se vistiera y calzara bajo las sábanas. Si alguien entraba debía parecer cualquier cosa menos que se estaba preparando para huir.

Una explosión cercana, pasos mas pesados.

Un gancho metálico surgió en la esquina que minutos antes ocupaba la criatura. Unos instantes después, una mano enguanta surgió para aferrarse al borde. Un gruñido de esfuerzo y unos ojos azules como el acero que no olvidaría jamás.

Kagami le tomó por el brazo, y tiró de él al interior.

Le aplastó en el lugar en el que la puerta se unía con la pared, y esperó a que pasaran de largo por el otro lado.

Los dos se miraron, desafiantes. Rojo y azul se encontraron en algún lugar entre ellos, en guardia, dispuestos a luchar a la mínima señal.

Una risita les hizo post poner el desafío para mas adelante.

Kuroko tiraba de una de las alas de Kise, con dos dedos convertidos en pinzas. Intrigado le rodeó, para mirarle por todas partes, pero con una sonrisa enorme y sincera.

Tomó una de sus prendas del vestidor, un pantalón de algodón tejido a mano, blanco como toda su ropa, y lo puso en sus dorados dedos.

– ¿Puedes verme?. – Kuroko asintió, y señaló la prenda, sonrojado.

Aunque pudiera parecer mentira, para Kuroko esa era la primera visión que tenía de un cuerpo desnudo, de uno que no fuera el suyo. Kagami había tenido especial cuidado en mantenerle lo mas alejado posible de esos menesteres.

Fuera como fuese, tenía claro que debía cubrirse.

El hada bufó molesto, emitiendo un tintineo constante con cada movimiento. La ropa de los humanos no le agradaba, pero esta prenda le gustó, y mucho. Pudo notar el cariño con el que había sigo tejida, y el cuidado que había puesto Kuroko en guardarla para él.

Daiki miró la escena, en silencio.

Le tomó por el brazo en un movimiento sorpresivo y le atrajo a su espacio. Perdido en sus ojos, pensó en qué decir.

– ¿Venís a traer las nubes, o a abrir la puerta de la jaula?. – Preguntó Kagami, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta. Estaba claro que su conexión iba mas allá del deber.

– Vengo a destrozar los barrotes, y ha hacer del mundo vuestra jaula, criatura. – Se asomó por el lugar por el que había entrado, estudiando la ruta de escape. – O quizá solo a cambiaros de jaula, aún me lo estoy pensando.

Kuroko asintió, esperando. Kise se aferró a sus dedos, extrañamente feliz.

El gancho que le había ayudado a subir, estaba unido a una escalera de cuerda, que usaron para llegar a nivel del suelo.

La alerta estaba dada, y todos los soldados los sabían fugados.

La recompensa por su captura era inmensa.

El monarca no repararía en gastos con tal de recuperar sus mas preciadas posesiones.

La criatura celestial, y su esclavo personal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. La sirena, el fauno y el chico serpiente

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 04: La sirena, el fauno y el hombre serpiente .**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

El sol estaba en lo mas alto cuando finalmente se detuvieron a descansar. Llevaban horas huyendo.

Las primeras tropas de búsqueda, peinaron el camino tras ellos con rapidez y eficiencia. No solo eran hombres sus perseguidores, perros de presa, incluso aves, les seguían en su huida.

Daiki guiaba por caminos imposibles, alejándoles mas y mas del castillo que había sido su hogar desde la infancia.

Kuroko jadeaba, cansado. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto ejercicio, de hecho desde el inicio de su vida, lo mas cansado que había hecho era levantar la mano del tenedor.

Hasta ese instante, Kagami hacía absolutamente todo por él. Incluyendo cosas tan vergonzosas como asearle a diario.

Bordeando el mar de piedra, Daiki se dio cuenta de que eran un blanco demasiado sencillo. Una explanada irregular frente a ellos les dejaba completamente al descubierto.

Tenían tres opciones, y ninguna de ellas le agradaba.

Pero puestos a dejarse atrapar, lo mejor era ponerlo difícil.

– Esperad. – Kagami le detuvo en cuanto notó el cambio de rumbo. – ¿Qué pretendéis dirigiéndonos al bosque?.

– De momento, mantenernos a salvo unas horas. – Tiró de Kuroko, que se había soltado del agarre de su guardián y miraba divertido a Kise, que volaba sobre ellos despreocupado. – Descansaremos en un lugar a cubierto y nos moveremos de noche... claro que si tenéis una mejor propuesta soy todo oídos, señor protector.

– Tu idea me complace, "secuestrador", pero dirigirnos al bosque no me parece una opción segura. Sabéis tan bien como yo, que lo que habita ese lugar no admite visitas.

– Si crees que me hace feliz acercarme, estáis muy equivocado. – Dirigió su acerada visión a la mano con la que tocaba a la criatura celestial por su antebrazo. – Además...

– Dejará de estar enfadado si se la devuelves. – Kuroko le miró, directamente, pero su atención en el caballero solo duró unos segundos, y volvió a perseguir a Kise, despreocupado hasta el extremo.

– Está bien. – Sus pasos se encaminaron, firmes, a la linde del bosque.

Kagami le miró alejarse, perdido en sus talones asomando por la capa negra y pesada que le cubría completamente.

Daiki dejó que la criatura se adelantara. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba cansado, ni siquiera asustado, y debería. Si fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, seguramente estaría aterrado.

Tenía a un ejercito tras él, y aun mercenario dispuesto a entregarle a alguien quizá mas salvaje que su actual carcelero, y sin embargo, su despreocupación era totalmente irracional.

Y era imposible que supiera lo que se había llevado en su anterior visita del bosque.

La criatura avanzó entre los árboles, mirando al frente. Ni al suelo, ni pendiente de si algún animal, o criatura podía atacarle. Caminaba hacia delante sin miedo.

Kise aleteaba sobre él, trazando círculos, girando sobre sí mismo, dejando caer pequeñas motas brillantes a su paso. Incluso su risa brillaba.

Kagami seguía a los otros dos, consciente de la presencia del hada, pero sin verle.

Seguía pensando que Daiki era un problema quizá mas grande que el hecho de verse perseguido, pero de momento no podía hacer nada.

Como guardián tenía una ventaja sobre el mercenario. Su condición le otorgaba una serie de dones, incluyendo la capacidad de sobrevivir sin problema alguno privado de sueño. Y por muy fuerte y fiero que fuera Aomine, en algún momento sucumbiría al sueño, y entonces Kuroko y él podrían alejarse con mucha mas rapidez que en esos momentos.

Kuroko se paró sonriendo. Avanzó flotando sobre el suelo, sin mostrar su presencia y se paró justo detrás de la criatura que había encontrado.

Sus ojos le miraban por todas partes, entusiasmando hasta el límite.

Se agachó tras él, inspeccionando su cola ladeando la cabeza.

– ¡Oh, si, vamos preciosa!. – La voz de la nueva presencia le hizo sonreír mas al escucharle. – Vamos nena, gírate, deja que Takao te lo vea todo.

Kuroko miró por encima de su hombro, y vio a la razón de sus palabras.

Un lago se extendía frente a ellos, en mitad de árboles profundos y opacos. En el centro, un cúmulo de agua se movía, sinuoso, incitante. Parecía una mujer a ojos de Kagami y de Daiki, pero Kuroko si la veía perfectamente.

Kise sin embargo, se detuvo, bajando a nivel del suelo, y plegando sus alas con cuidado, pegándolas a su espalda y piernas hasta el tobillo, donde enlazó las puntas para evitar que le molestaran.

Parecía una hermosa hembra, pero no lo era. Las sirenas de agua dulce eran criaturas vengativas, que atraían a los hombres y a cualquiera que quedara hechizado con sus cánticos o con su apetecible figura. Usaban cualquier cosa para atraer presas al agua, y una vez lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparlos, los devoraban sin compasión alguna.

Por esa razón solo había una sirena por lago.

Kuroko tiró de la colita en punta de Takao con dos dedos, haciendo al fauno saltar a lo mas alto del árbol por la impresión.

Acarició nervioso sus cuernos curvados con una mano, mientras con la otra se aferraba al tronco con todas sus ganas.

Kuroko se elevó, flotando hasta quedar a su lado, agachado a su espalda. Picó con el dedo en punta sus piernas de animal, y acarició con una risa el suave pelaje negro que le cubría hasta el límite de las caderas, como si fuera un extraño pantalón.

Una línea de cabello corto subía desde la rabadilla hasta la nuca, y del mismo modo por delante, siguiendo una perfecta recta desde su ombligo hasta la barbilla.

Takao se dio cuenta de que el chico no iba a hacerle daño, mas allá del susto de muerte inicial.

– ¡Oh genial!. – Le miró de reojo, pero a Kuroko no parecía importarle mucho su queja. – La has espantado, y Takao estaba a punto de verla por todas partes. – Levantó las cejas un par de veces en un gesto muy gracioso.

Kuroko ladeó la cabeza y flotó directamente hasta la orilla del lago.

Daiki le agarró por el tobillo, tirando de él, haciendo que los dos cayeran de culo en la tierra húmeda; la criatura sobre él.

– Ni siquiera vos mereceís una muerte tan horripilante. – Su voz sonó demasiado tranquila, con un tono casi divertido.

Kuroko le miró, sin comprender su temor. Sentado sobre sus caderas se sintió mucho mas que agusto, aunque un nuevo tirón le puso de pie.

Kagami los miraba a los dos, irritado profundamente, a un gesto de la ira, solo uno.

Limpió la ropa de Kuroko con la mano, consciente de que el barro no saldría de su blanco atuendo, y menos si lo extendía de ese modo con su toque.

Frente a sus ojos, sin dejar concluir la regañina, Kuroko desapareció sin mas.

Y reapareció en el centro justo de la masa de agua.

Takao se acercó, al borde, pero no avanzó lo suficiente como para mojar sus pezuñas.

Kise si se aventuró hasta notar el agua en sus pies, pero nada mas.

Kagami estaba a punto de darle un colapso y Daiki se que había quedado totalmente petrificado de la impresión.

Pestañeó un par de veces, lo suficientemente rápido como para ver el agua formar de nuevo el cuerpo femenino.

Flotó a su lado, conectada al espejo que formaba la superficie con un fino hilo de líquido que no dejaba de moverse, formando su ser cada vez mas sólido.

Los dos hombres en la orilla veían un ser horripilante, lleno de dientes afilados y aterradores.

Takao, Kise y Kuroko, veían una hermosa mujer, de cabellos rosas, interminables, y sonrisa cálida. Atrapada por un estúpido hechizo a una existencia peor de la mas agónica de las muertes.

Ella solo quería volver al mar, con sus hermanas.

– No la toquéis. – Daiki gritó, en balde.

Kuroko le tendió la mano, y ella la tomó, sin titubear ni un segundo.

Caminaron por la superficie del lago, sin ser necesario, ya que los dos iban como llevados por el aire, y al llegar a la orilla, la joven se inclinó y le besó, en la mejilla, antes de deshacerse en la tierra y desaparecer.

Todo sonido del bosque parecía haber desaparecido, como si el bosque entero contuviera el aliento.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?, era una pregunta generalizada.

– Muy bonito. – Se quejó el fauno. – Has dejado a Takao sin diversión... esa estaba buena, ahora tendrá que esperar a que las ninfas quieran salir a jugar.

Kuroko le miró, al reparar en él de nuevo, por escuchar su voz. Se arrodillo delante suya, tocando sus muslos y rodillas con las manos abiertas, sonriendo.

– Puedes hablar... Kagami, la cabra, puede hablar. – Estaba tan ilusionado que brillaba sin darse cuenta.

El guardián soltó el aire que no sabía contenido en su cuerpo. Por un momento, solo uno, la idea de perderle le hizo consciente de su lugar en el mundo. Kuroko no necesitaba protección, necesitaba un guía. Extrañado buscó con la mirada al otro hombre, que mas alejado de ellos, murmuraba hablando solo.

– Takao no es una cabra, es un fauno. – Levantó una ceja, y se giró, dándole la espalda, pero eso solo sirvió para que Kuroko se afanara en estudiar su cola peluda de cerca, tironeando de ella con los dedos, riendo divertido. – ¿Quieres dejar de hacerle eso a Takao?... A Takao no le gusta que le toquen otros hombres...

– Shin chan es un hombre, y Takao deja que le toque. – La frase que despreocupadamente argumentó el peliceleste, dejó al fauno pálido.

– ¡Eh, vosotros dos!. – El medio animal, se dirigió directamente a los dos humanos. – ¿Qué demonios es esta persona?. – Señaló con la uña negra y afilada al muchacho, que seguía empeñado en acariciar su pelo. – Takao se hace muchas preguntas... y no le gustan las respuestas que obtiene.

– Necesitamos un lugar en el que ocultarnos durante el día. – Aunque la idea era de Daiki, fue Kagami quien la mostró en voz alta.

– Takao no sabe nada. – No pudo decir nada mas, por que Daiki, menos paciente que el resto, le levantó por el cuello.

– Mi amigo no sabe expresarse con claridad. – Ya estaba harto de tanto juego mágico. – Dile a Midorima que estoy en su bosque y que vamos a su guarida, le guste o no.

Takao asintió, con furia y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta perderse entre las hojas.

Daiki no estaba de humor para tonterías. La conversación que había mantenido con Kise le había puesto sobre aviso, aunque no necesitaba que el hada se lo dijera, lo había visto desaparecer con sus propios ojos... y liberar una sirena de su yugo, algo completamente inconcebible incluso para el mas hábil de los hechiceros.

Serpentearon entre los árboles, bajo la luz de un sol radiante, que se colaba entre las hojas hasta llegar al lecho del bosque. Solo el crujido típico de las hojas bajo sus pies se escuchaba.

Kuroko seguía yendo delante, guiando él, a pesar de que era la primera vez que pisaba tierra tan lejos del castillo, pero de algún modo incomprensible, el resto del extraño grupo le seguía con tranquilidad.

Algo se movió a gran velocidad entre las copas de los árboles.

Algo grande y vivo.

Un siseo constante llenó el silencio, pero a pesar de que los otros dos estaban en guardia, Kuroko seguía andando como si nada.

Unos metros mas adelante, una barrera mágica ocultaba una cueva.

La entrada era un perfecto círculo trazado en la dura roca. Dentro la oscuridad mas profunda y absoluta.

Unos ojos verdes destellearon desde el interior, moviéndose a gran velocidad. El siseo se hizo mas intenso, cercano.

– Tú. – Solo una palabra, dirigida directamente al moreno. – ¿Cómo te atreves a volver, ladrón?.

Daiki se paró, fuera de la cueva, aunque sabía que no estaba a salvo de su ira, si quería desplegarla, al menos tendría hacia donde correr si Midorima decidía atacarle.

Kuroko levantó la capa de Aomine y metió la mano directamente en sus bolsillos sin dejarle reaccionar siquiera.

– Toma. – Extendió las dos manos por encima de su cabeza. Esperó pero nada ocurría.

El destello de esos ojos cambiaba de verde a dorado y de nuevo a verde, como si el color de sus ojos fuera con su pensamiento. Dudaba si tomar la escama que Daiki le había robado de esos dedos o no.

la parte de serpiente de Midorima le decía que no se acercara, pero su parte racional, sentía una terrible curiosidad por la criatura frente a él.

Suspiró sonoramente, tan cerca de Kuroko que sus cabellos se movieron por el aire que originó su acto.

La mano blanca, adornada de escamas verdes y doradas por el borde surgió de la oscuridad de la cueva.

Kagami no reaccionó a tiempo y Kuroko desapareció en el interior, y la abertura desapareció con él, en un parpadeo.

Un fuego tímido iluminó el centro, acto seguido una docena mas recorrieron la estancia hasta dejarla a la vista completamente.

Midorima le rodeó completamente con la cola de serpiente que nacía en su cadera, pero se aseguró de no tocarle. En los dedos de Kuroko, una de sus escamas, cuidada con cariño, sin un solo arañazo.

– Esss la primera vez que veo alguien de tu clan. – Admitió mientras reptaba a su alrededor, manteniendo el torso erguido.

– También es una primera vez para mí, señor. – Extendió la mano, pasándolo con cuidado en la parte escamosa donde estarían las rodillas si fuera humano, y dejó la escama en la cicatriz que se había formado en el lugar donde estaba inicialmente.

De algún modo que no pudo comprender, la escama regresó a su lugar como si nunca hubiera sido arrancada, sin dolor ni molestia.

– Lamento que nosss conozcamosss en essstasss circunssstanciasss... – Se alejó, y rebuscó por los muchos cofres y bolsas que llenaban la estancia de piedra en su totalidad. – Aquí essstá. – Puso en la mano de Kuroko una piedra en forma de lágrima, roja. – Esss para agradecerosss mi essscama. – Miró con los ojos entornados al lugar en el que estaba la puerta, oculta.

Desde dentro podían verles, discutiendo. Kagami y Daiki se gritaban, empujaban, y amenazaban con matarse mutuamente.

– No debéisss fiarosss de losss humanosss. – Midorima entristeció el gesto, y luego se sorprendió al observar el modo en el que Kuroko miraba al mercenario. – Criatura... por todosss losss diosesss... con él no, cualquiera menosss él. Osss matará cuando tenga ocasssión, sssu mano no flaqueará a la hora de darosss muerte... no lo comprendéisss... losss humanosss ssson bestiasss, ellosss...

Kuroko le miró, sonriendo.

Todo eso ya lo sabía, pero al igual que Midorima, conocía que el destino era imperturbable para todo el mundo, incluso para él.

– Debesss ir, a verle. – Señaló la piedra que acababa de darle. – El oráculo osss dirá que camino ssseguir.

– Gracias. – Se puso de puntillas, haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera a sus costados, y depositó un pequeño beso en su pecho.

Tomó un mechón, y lo cortó, poniéndolo en la mano de la criatura mitad serpiente.

– No tenéisss por qué... – Sorprendido miró el cabello celeste, como si fuera el mas preciado de los tesoros.

– Si tengo, he de hacerlo. – Le besó de nuevo, en los labios, esperando hasta que el chico se puso a su altura. – Por darme alojamiento en vuestra morada mientras pasan las aves que me buscan.

Iba a contestar, pero sus palabras murieron ante un visitante inesperado.

– Shin chan. – Gritó surgiendo de detrás de una bolsa de rafia marrón. – No te lo vas a creer, Takao lo ha visto, lo ha visto... la criatura, ha liberado a la sirena... Takao lo ha visto... y ha tocado a Takao, sin poner cada de asco ni nada... Bueno... ha llamado a Takao cabra, pero ahhh está aquí, en el bosque...

Midorima se apartó lo suficiente como para mostrarle en la cueva. Kuroko peinaba su cabello nervioso, con los dedos.

Pero ya sabía cual era el siguiente paso de su viaje.

El oráculo, en la tierra de los gigantes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por leer...

Un comentario estaría bien, no duele, lo prometo...

En fin.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. La bruja, el gato negro y el águila

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 05: La bruja, el gato negro y el águila.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

La cueva había desaparecido delante de ellos, sin mas.

Daiki estaba rabioso, Kagami también. Kise solo un poco desconcertado.

El hada seguía sintiendo la magia de Kuroko, cerca. Y la del hombre serpiente, también cerca, muy cerca, y sin embargo algo le impedía atravesar la fina barrera que ocultaba.

Sus gritos, reprochándose cosas le despistaban. Kise intentaba concentrarse, pero los dos hombres gritando a su lado, se lo impedían.

Y ninguno de los dos podía verle... y eso lo hacía mucho mas frustrante para él.

Kagami sentía que había fallado en su tarea. Su misión era mantenerle a salvo, siempre, y se había despistado, apenas un parpadeo y Kuroko había desaparecido ante sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Pero no era eso lo que le tenía en ese estado de rabia, si no el enfado, superior al suyo del mercenario. Sus reproches eran hirientes, mucho mas que eso. Su enojo era palpable, de algún modo se sentía como si estuviera mucho mas enfadado y perdido que él ante la desaparición de la criatura celeste.

Y ese maldito bosque, que se mostraba vivo ante ellos, como si de algún modo se divirtiera jugando con ellos, volviéndolos locos, mostrando plantas que se mueven, árboles a punto de hablar, criaturas mitad animal mitad cualquier otra cosa.

La discusión, subió de volumen hasta el punto de lo físico. Las manos de Kagami aferraban la pesada tela que cubría al otro hombre en sus puños, apretados.

Acabaron en el suelo, el filo de la espada de Daiki en su cuello, estirado hacia arriba, evitando el corte.

– Decidme una cosa, protector. – La afilada lengua del moreno asomó entre sus labios. – Vuestro contrato con la criatura es de protección... ¿O de servidumbre?

Kagami le levantó agarrado por la tela y le lanzó contra el suelo, golpeando la espalda de Aomine con el gesto.

– No es asunto vuestro. – Sus ojos centellearon en llamas, al sentir el metal de la espada apretarse con un poco mas de fuerza. – Y si no apartas esa espada haré que os la traguéis, y os prometo que no será agradable.

– Es asunto mio si mi vida va a estar en peligro a cada paso. – Apretó la mandíbula en un gesto de renuncia y deslizó la espada, hasta soltarla a su lado, levantó las dos manos, enseñándole las palmas. – Solo quiero asegurarme de que si la criatura os pide que me matéis, podéis negaros.

– Podéis estar tranquilo. – Se apartó de encima suya, aunque quedó sentado entre sus piernas abiertas, tomando la espada de Daiki para mirarla mas de cerca, curioso. – Si Kuroko desea vuestra muerte, no seré yo quien cumpla su deseo. Moriréis sin saber que os ha pasado. Solo tiene que desear algo para que ocurra.

Daiki asintió comprendiendo. Había visto con sus propios ojos como liberaba a la sirena, y como flotaba hasta quedar a la altura del fauno... su poder mágico iba mas allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a comprender. Y eso que había visto muchas cosas, muchas.

Conocía criaturas mágicas en todos los reinos, pero Kuroko escapaba a todo su entendimiento.

Todo lo que escuchaba del clan del cielo eran habladurías, informaciones que habían pasado de boca a boca, de aldea a aldea, de reino a reino, sin ningún rigor. No podía estar seguro de nada de lo que había escuchado, pero lo que había visto era suficiente como para hacerle temer.

Kuroko era muy poderoso, aunque parecía no darle importancia a sus poderes, o no sabía como usarlos, o no los había desarrollado del todo.

Quizá le faltaba algo, una posesión, un acto concreto que desatara su poder hasta el limite.

Fuera lo que fuera, el peliceleste no parecía preocupado con su futuro mas cercano.

Era extraño, y parecía feliz. La vida surgía a su alrededor, como si fuera una especie de luz creadora, el sol brillaba mas, las plantas eran mas verdes... incluso él mismo se sentía mas ligero, y por qué no decirlo, mas feliz.

Miró hacia la roca por la que había desaparecido Kuroko, suspiró.

Kagami se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Si iban a estar juntos en esto, seguir enfrentado a él no era buena idea, pero era cierto que el pelirrojo tenía algo que le irritaba.

Quizá ese modo con el que miraba a Kuroko, o como se movía a su lado para complementarle, para hacerle sombra... o mientras huían, el tramo de subida, en el que le había cargado en brazos sin perder el aliento ni una sola vez.

Por muy liviano que fuera, algo debía pesar... Él mismo había perdido el aliento en unas cuantas ocasiones, y su peso extra era el de la espada y unos pocos enseres que apenas ocupaban sus bolsillos.

Tomó su antebrazo con fuerza, y Kagami hizo lo mismo, dando un paso atrás para levantarlo.

La tela osciló hasta apartarse dejando a Kagami verle por primera vez sin nada de por medio.

La tela raída le cubría intermitentemente el torso, sostenida solo por un hombro. Sobre su corazón una placa metálica grabada con un hechizo. Kagami no tubo tiempo de leerlo al completo, pero le sonaba de alguno de los libros del castillo.

Vio las cicatrices en sus brazos, los callos en sus manos trabajadas, y la marca de la maldición en su hombro, como un tatuaje eterno que no le dejaría jamás.

Era cierto que estaba maldito, y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que tipo de hechizo era. Uno que le mantenía con vida. Sin embargo también se dio cuenta de algo mas.

– Es mas pequeña. Vuestra marca de maldición. – Tocó su hombro con la punta del dedo, Taiga giró el cuello para mirarla, incrédulo. – Cuando escalasteis la ventana del castillo llegaba hasta vuestro codo, ahora apenas marca el hombro.

Daiki dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Levantó la tela que tapaba su vientre hasta el límite de los pantalones de cuero negro que cubrían sus piernas.

Nada.

La piel surgió limpia de marca alguna. Ni la cicatriz que le hicieron en el país de las Hadas, cuando liberó a Kise, y esas estúpidas criaturas tintineantes querían destriparle, estaba ahí.

Ni la marca de dientes de cuando Midorima le mordió en el antebrazo contrario, inoculándole un veneno tan potente que estuvo teniendo alucinaciones y fiebre altísima durante mas de dos meses.

Tironeó del cinturón que mantenía sus pantalones sobre las caderas, pero Kagami le detuvo con una sonrisa tímida.

– No están... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?. – Tomó entre los dedos la tira de cuero que unía la placa del hechizo a su cuello y costillas. Levantó con cuidado, hasta quitarla del todo.

Debería haber caído fulminado al instante de apartar el metal de su corazón, pero los segundos pasaban y seguía con vida.

Confuso miró a Kagami, sin comprender muy bien que ocurría. ¿Kuroko estaba haciendo todo eso?

– No es por vuestra amable y dedicada personalidad que lo hace. – Le golpeó con la mano abierta en el otro hombro, para devolverle al mundo. – Es inconsciente.

– Las ciudades a su alrededor prosperan... las gentes no enferman, el ganado es mas gordo, las cosechas mas abundantes. – Miró al guardián, que asintió a sus palabras en silencio.

– El agua mas limpia y fresca, la vida mas próspera, mas feliz. – Kagami también había oído esa canción un millón de veces.

Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que habían intentado comprarle unos segundos con Kuroko. Reyes, campesinos, ricos,pobres, era indiferente. Todo el que había escuchado la canción estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, y el medio mas sencillo era el guardián que siempre lo acompañaba.

Pero Kagami no estaba autorizado para disponer de la presencia de Kuroko, solo estaba ahí para cuidar de él, nada mas.

El rey lo había dejado mas que claro y Kagami aprendía deprisa. Si alguien veía a Kuroko, las consecuencias eran dolorosas para el pelirrojo.

De repente todo el bosque comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar los pajaritos, el ulular del viento entre las hojas, el sonido del agua, el crujido de las hojas.

No habían notado que el bosque estaba en silencio hasta ese momento.

Daiki caminó hasta la roca, posando la mano en la fría piedra.

– Ya está bien, Midorima. – Por un instante parecía estar loco. – Ya ha pasado, dejale salir de tu inmunda morada.

La piedra se transformó en cristal, dejando ver el interior, pero siguiendo con su consistencia dura desde el exterior.

La cueva permanecía en una penumbra en tono naranja brillante. Las escamas de la cola de Midorima brillaban intensamente, trazando su forma en la oscuridad.

Kuroko dormía tranquilo, al abrigo de su cuerpo, enroscado alrededor del peliceleste con una pose protectora.

El movimiento de su mano sobre el cabello celeste se adivinaba del mismo modo, por el brillo de sus escamas, que adornaban el exterior de la extremidad, de un modo salteado, desde el hombro hasta la uña del meñique.

Sus ojos de un verde intenso, en mitad de la oscuridad. Del mismo modo, el destello irisado de las escamas que enmarcaban su rostro y cuello, dibujaban lo que no podía verse a simple vista.

El fauno también yacía dormido, abrazado a las piernas de Kuroko. En una postura plácida y agradable.

Demasiado.

– Aparta. – Estiró la mano hacia Kagami, y vertió un liquido verde sobre la piedra.

Midorima sonrió, abiertamente. Los colmillos curvados de su condición de serpiente asomaron, del mismo modo que las escamas, brillando intensamente.

– Espera, Dai... – Kise atravesó la barrera sin problema, lo que le causó confusión ya que antes no había podido.

Agitó sus alas para poder usarlas, y voló por toda la cueva, tranquilo. No sentía amenaza alguna, y podía ver que los durmientes respiraban con calma. Vivos.

– Necessitan desscansar. Lass tropass no sse detendrán por que estéiss en mi bossque. – Acarició el pelo de Kuroko sin moverse. Solo la punta de su cola de serpiente osciló a un lado y al otro. – Ssabéiss de ssobra, que aquí esstará a salvo. Y para ir a la tierra de loss gigantess... tendréiss que verla a ella. – Su sonrisa se tornó pícara, haciendo a Daiki chasquear la lengua molesto.

– Como sea, déjanos entrar. – Aomine miró a Kagami, señalando la espada, que seguía en el suelo.

– A vossotross no oss busscan. – Sacudió la mano, dejando claro que no iban a entrar por nada del mundo. – ...y te recuerdo que la última vez que te dejé entrar en mi territorio me robasste.

– Y tu casi me matas, bicho inmundo. – Levantó el brazo en el que estaba la herida, y lo bajó lentamente, al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí.

Kagami se sentó, apoyando la espalda en la tierra, dispuesto a descansar un rato.

Daiki suspiró, molesto. Esa estúpida serpiente quería acaparar el poder de la criatura, no podía ser cierto que quisiera protegerla.

Pestañeó al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Entendía que los monarcas entraran en guerra por ellos, si al poco de acercarse empezaban a pensar como él.

Se sentó frente a Kagami, y esperó que regresara Kise...No iban a hacer nada las siguientes horas, a si que, lo mejor era despejar la mente.

Descansar no le vendría mal.

En cuanto la noche cayó, sumiendo el bosque en una oscuridad solemne, Midorima salió fuera de su guarida.

Kuroko salió con él. Solo Takao seguía dormido, con cara de placer extremo, seguramente teniendo un dulce y agradable sueño.

Daiki se puso en pie, delante del hombre serpiente, orgulloso.

– Disculpaos. – Kuroko le pidió, en serio.

– No, me niego.

– Por favor, hacedlo por mí, os lo ruego. – Kuroko le acarició con la punta de los dedos el hombro descubierto, mandando una calidez a su piel que hacía años no sentía.

– Lamento haberos robado la escama. – Se inclinó en una reverencia, no muy convencido pero cumpliendo la palabra de Kuroko. – Mis disculpas.

Midorima parpadeó, sin moverse. Su pecho se hinchó hasta el límite, haciendo las líneas de su vientre, amarillento, desaparecer para volver a formar su estómago en cuanto expulsó el aire de nuevo.

– Hacia el norte. – Señaló con el dedo en punta. – Tened cuidado con el gato. – Se volvió a Kuroko y bajó a su altura, para besar sus labios, despacio.

Kagami saltó, con la intención de separarle inmediatamente, pero fue Daiki quien tiró de él en dirección contraria, atrayendo a Kuroko a su pecho sin pretenderlo.

– Os lo agradezco, todo. – Hizo una reverencia.

Midorima le imitó, girando en el sitio para volver junto al fauno, al que acunó del mismo modo que había hecho con la criatura, pero con un toque mucho mas amoroso, incluso enamorado.

Siguieron la dirección dada por el hombre serpiente, pero Daiki tenía una duda.

– ¿Qué debíais agradecerle a Midorima? Si no es mucha indiscreción. – Kuroko se detuvo y le mostró el interior del brazo, donde se veía perfectamente la marca de un mordisco. – ¿Habéis permitido que os envenene?.

– Es necesario, no os alteréis. – Lo decía por los dos, por que Kise seguía al grupo en silencio, perdido en su propio mundo interior.

No terminó de contestar, por que vislumbraron la casa pequeñita y de madera en mitad de un claro.

Había un montón de pequeños huesos, colgando a su alrededor. En cuanto dieran un paso en falso, todos sonarían haciendo su presencia notable.

Un gruñido les hizo quedarse mas quietos si cabía. Un gruñido cercano, y de animal salvaje.

– No os mováis, ninguno de los dos. – Kise reaccionó tarde. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo avisarles del peligro, y ahora estaban atrapados.

Pero Kuroko sonreía de nuevo.

Se movió entre los huesos, sin tocar ni uno solo, hasta el porche de madera de la casa.

Una chica surgió, con una escoba en la mano, un vestido ajado por el uso, roto y sucio.

Tras ella un chico, cubierto de pelo negro exceptuando la cara y las palmas de sus manos.

Una carcajada divertida hizo a la chica sacudir al peliceleste con la escoba en plena cabeza.

Kuroko esquivó el golpe, y el chico, asustado, fue menguando hasta convertirse en un gatito negro de ojos azules.

– Hyuga … por que no me has avisado. – Miró furiosa al gato, que lejos de entrar en la casa para buscar refugio, se restregaba con los tobillos de Kuroko, ronroneando con ganas.

– Riko san, necesito que cocines una tarta para mi. – Kise voló sobre ella, unos segundos antes de bajar lentamente hasta el suelo, a su lado. – Precisamos entrar en el templo del oráculo, y ya sabes que el gigante no se moverá si no le damos algo dulce. Por favor... por favor, por favor.

– Me niego. – Miró de nuevo a Kuroko, molesta. – Venga, fuera de mis tierras.

Aferró la escoba de nuevo con la intención de blandirla como un arma contra el intruso.

– ¿Y si te digo que Daiki está atrapado en tus huesos?. – Riko giró la cabeza despacio, para escuchar mejor a la voz del hada.

– Un beso... un beso del maldito y tendrás tu tarta. – Kise tintineó y aleteó, pero no pudo levantar el vuelo.

– Jamás. – Kuroko había agarrado sus alas con fuerza, negándose a la petición de la bruja. – liberaré a Hyuga de tu hechizo, y haces la tarta... sin veneno, no queremos matar al gigante.

Riko estrechó la mirada, inquisidora.

¿Cómo sabía que Hyuga era presa de un hechizo suyo? Uno que le había salido mal.

Y ¿Cómo sabía que envenenaría la tarta?, solo lo había pensado un segundo, fugazmente.

– ¿Quién demonios eres?. –

Hyuga retornó a su forma semi humana, dejando un par de orejas peludas en lo alto de su cabeza y una larga y fina cola, también negra...

– ¿Tenemos un trato, bruja?. – Kuroko le tendió la mano, esperando que ella la estrechara, pero en su lugar lo atacó con la escoba.

– No, no hay trato, fuera, fuera. – Desconfiada siguió atacando...

No volvería a fiarse de un hombre, nunca.

Escuchó un piar, cercano.

Kuroko sopló, a un pajarito moribundo que había en una jaula, en la esquina del porche, y abrió la portezuela para tomarlo entre sus manos.

Tal y como había pasado con el gato, del pajarito surgió un chico, que también se restregó con la criatura.

Aunque estaba desnudo, su piel parecía tatuada por todas partes, incluso la cara, de modo que parecía tener plumas.

A Kuroko le recordó un águila, un animal precioso.

Esa bruja era un cúmulo de sorpresas, y había mas... muchas mas criaturas atrapadas ahí.

Si Riko no se deshacía de él, los liberaría a todos.

– Está bien, haré tu estúpida tarta. Espera aquí, y no toques nada. – Entró dentro, dando un portazo sonoro que movió la casa entera.

Desde fuera podía escucharse su letanía de insultos.

Kise levantó el vuelo, tironeando del agarre de Kuroko hasta que se soltó de él

– Voy a decirle a ese par que estás bien. – Se disculpó a su manera, y desapareció entre los huesos.. – Y recuerda que Midocchin te pidió que tuvieras cuidado con el gato. Y cuando él lo dice, será por algo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hale, otro cap...

puchero, pocos revis.

Sonrisa, me gusta como está quedando wiii

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Una ardilla, un gigante y un búho

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 06: Una ardilla, un gigante y un búho.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

El guardián suspiró.

Y el maldito suspiró con él.

Ambas miradas perdidas frente al mar de pequeños huesos colgantes, esperando una noticia, algo que les indicara que podían aproximarse.

Los dos conscientes de que si hacían sonar uno solo de esos huesos, el ser que gruñía cerca de ellos, demasiado cerca, los engulliría sin dificultad alguna.

Aunque lo que de verdad le ponía nervioso, era no saber donde estaba, a pesar de escuchar su respiración, casi paladear su aliento.

Daiki afinó sus sentidos, buscando a su alrededor, pero sin resultado.

De repente, la presencia del hada se le hizo imprescindible. No entendía por que había seguido a la criatura.

Kagami no se movía, solo miraba a un lado, fijo, pestañeando lo mínimo.

El guardián si que lo había visto, y la enorme entidad le miraba a él, del mismo modo.

Intrigado, curioso, incluso podía decir que divertido.

Sonreía, mostrando todos sus dientes. El titán a su lado, les miraba, esperando que los dos chicos hicieran un gesto, cualquiera.

– Kuroko quiere que sepáis que está bien. – Kise se paró, flotando.

Bufó ligeramente molesto, al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos podía verle, y mucho menos escucharle. Al menos no mientras siguieran dentro de los dominios de esa bruja.

Ese hecho, que primero le enfadó, se convirtió rápidamente en un motivo de juego.

Flotó hasta quedar junto a la cabeza del pelirrojo, y le roció con un poco de magia. Su pelo se movió, un poco, y Kise dibujó una sonrisita traviesa.

Era extraño, que no hiciera nada. Había puesto la cantidad justa de polvo de hadas para que Taiga le viera, y estaba convencido de que, en ese instante, le veía.

Se fijó en él, y no pudo evitar un furioso sonrojo.

Kagami era hermoso, mucho, quizá la criatura mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Para ser un humano corriente, la magia parecía acercarse a él con mucha facilidad.

De algún modo Kise sintió algo, algo que no podía sentir por el guardián. No le estaba permitido,ese tipo de sentimiento era tabú para los de su raza.

Ya le habían desterrado de su aldea cuando le pillaron ayudando a Aomine.

Kise escuchó sus sollozos en el bosque. Aquél día ni siquiera esperaba hacer nada importante.

Las hadas había salido, como siempre, a curiosear entre las pertenencias de los muertos. Días atrás, los soldados habían quemado una aldea cercana a la suya, y aunque eso ocurría mucho mas frecuentemente desde la última luna, siempre quedaba algo entre el fuego que podía rescatarse.

A Kise le gustaban las cosas brillantes. Pero no las valiosas. A veces eran simples trozos de cristal, o piedras... las escamas de un pez, o una gota escurriendo en una hoja.

Sus hermanos le decían que parecía una urraca, siempre iba en pos de lo brillante.

Aún era un pequeño hada, y volar no se le daba muy bien, era una de esas cosas que uno aprendía con el tiempo, y Kise prefería dedicarlo a las cosas brillantes en lugar de aprender a volar. Y ahí fue cuando lo oyó.

Posiblemente, si hubiera sabido volar, ni se habría dado cuenta del niño. Habría pasado de largo a toda velocidad sin mirar siquiera.

Caminó despacio, buscando el origen del ruido, dando un pequeño paso para justo después, pararse y escuchar.

El árbol frente a él, movió sus ramas para indicarle la dirección en la que buscar.

Kise siguió la rama, y la punta de las hojas, pero seguía sin ver nada, aunque escuchaba un poco mas cerca los sonidos tristes.

Caminó haciendo ruido, emitiendo siseos, los que harían para atraer un gato.

Lo primero que vio de él, fueron sus ojos. El niño estaba cubierto de hollín, sucio y desmejorado. Era como una maraña negra, entre la ropa ennegrecida y la suciedad, no se podía distinguir nada de él, pero el blanco de sus ojos, con ligeros toques rojos por el llanto, le llamó la atención.

Kise se acercó al niño, y le contempló como quien acaba de encontrar una extraña criatura y trata de averiguar que clase de animal es.

Sorbió los mocos, enterrando la cara entre sus rodillas dobladas. Unos deditos surgieron entre el borde de la tela, para aferrarse con mas fuerza a su tembloroso cuerpecito.

Su estómago rugió, con fuerza. Kise alargó la mano, y le apartó el pelo.

En realidad solo lo intentó, ya que al igual que la habilidad de volar, también había pospuesto el aprendizaje preciso para materializarse.

Se sentó a su lado, molesto.

Quería ayudarle, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Miró alrededor, buscando. Una ardilla le sacó una sonrisa.

– Chi chii. – Estiró la mano hasta el pequeño mamífero. – ¿Traes una manzana?, por favor.

El animal salió corriendo, despareciendo de su vista en segundos, para reaparecer con la pieza de fruta entre sus dientes.

La dejó junto al niño que lloraba y hundió sus manitas en los pies descalzos, consiguiendo que levantara la vista.

Daiki miró la ardilla, ladeando la cabeza, confuso. El animal rodó la manzana mas cerca de él, y salió corriendo, alejándose con prisa.

– Gracias. – Tomó la fruta que comió sin espera.

No es que fuera un gran banquete pero alejaría al hambre de su cuerpo. Desde que asesinaron a su madre y a todos los aldeanos, lo había pasado escondido. Primero en los restos de su casa.

Dos días, quizá tres. Era muy pequeño para tener conciencia del tiempo.

Cuando ya no hacía calor sobre él, salió.

De su mamá no quedaba nada, todo había sido consumido por el fuego, hasta lo mas sólido.

Daiki aprendió que el fuego lo destruye todo a su paso, y no solo eso, se queda, permanece, horada lo que toca, mata.

Hace que la maldad se haga invisible. Esos soldados, eran inocentes, el fuego había destruido su delito, y él solo era un niño sucio, hambriento, en el que nadie repararía.

Después se internó en el bosque, escondido entre los arbustos, huyendo de las voces cada vez que escuchaba alguna. No podía fiarse de nadie.

Eran buscadores, de setas, animales raros, no le importaba, lo único es que su presencia le había obligado a esconderse durante mas días. Y se había orinado encima. Y no había agua cerca.

Tenia miedo, y vergüenza si alguien le encontraba...

y eso dio paso al hambre, y a estar donde estaba.

Levantó la vista, olía a flores. Mucho.

Flores frescas, vivas, como las que su mamá cultivaba a un lado del huerto. Pasaba mucho tiempo cuidándolas, por lo que su mamá tenía ese aroma a flores siempre encima.

En su piel, en su ropa, en su pelo.

Escuchó un ruidito, suave... como una risa, no, era mas bien como un cascabel, uno muy pequeñito.

Miró alrededor buscando el origen de tan inusual ruido. Solo hojas crujientes, el viento entre los arboles, animales correteando con sus pequeñas patitas por el suelo, cortezas de árboles.

Pájaros sobre su cabeza, la ardilla de antes, con mas animalitos...

Pero seguía escuchando el tintineo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco por la soledad? ¿Era posible que la pérdida estuviera arrastrando su pequeña mente a la locura?

– ¿Dónde estáis?.¿Qué sois?... – Se levantó de un salto, portando una pequeña rama retorcida como defensa, moviéndose en círculos a su alrededor, amenazando a quien quiera que fuese que estaba cerca, o lo que fuera.

Escuchó la risita, de nuevo, mas clara y alta que al principio.

Estrechó sus acerados ojos frente a él, donde amparado en su invisibilidad aparente, el hada le hacía burlas y le atravesaba de lado a lado, como si de un juego se tratara.

Podía verlo, no claramente, pero si que el paisaje frente a él era distinto, como si se moviera a otra velocidad.

Lanzó un golpe, y luego otro, agitando piernecitas y brazos a su alrededor, tratando de vencer a un enemigo etéreo que se reía con mas ganas a cada uno de sus patéticos intentos.

Kise estiró un dedo y se concentró en la punta de su nariz, consiguió tocarle, solo un segundo, pero suficiente como para que el niño soltara un grito agudo que cruzó el bosque totalmente.

Afortunadamente nadie acudió a ver que ocurría. El resto de hadas rebuscaba entre los restos calcinados de la aldea que había sido el hogar de Daiki.

Llenaban bolsas colgadas por todo su cuerpo. Los mas mayores, buscaban alimento en los huertos, reservas de agua, semillas, cualquier cosa de utilidad.

Los pequeños solo jugaban, despreocupados a la vista de los mayores, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar.

Kise posó la mano entera sobre sus labios, asustado. Si le descubrían lo mas seguro es que les mataran a los dos. Las leyes del pueblo faérico eran absolutas.

Nadie tenía permiso para comunicarse con humanos, aunque esos humanos fueran seres infantiles indefensos y aunque el rubio apenas fuera un infante mas.

Tiempo atrás, la raza humana había capturado, esclavizado y casi extinguido a las hadas, razón por la que se establecieron unas normas muy sencillas e inquebrantables para ningún hada.

Ni contacto, ni ayuda, ni respuesta. Única y exclusivamente observación, nada mas.

Mirar, observar, escribir, conservar.

Kise sabía eso, y notó que el niño abría muchísimo los ojos, como si realmente pudiera verle.

Si eso era así, ese niño no era humano del todo...

Ninguno lo entendía, solo que los dos estaban asustados y por un segundo, solo uno, Daiki pudo ver una criatura brillante preciosa.

….

Kise se enfadó, inflando los mofletes. Le ignoraban a propósito.

Siguió la línea de su mirada, y vio a la criatura que les mantenía quietos a los dos.

– Es inofensivo. – Saludó al titán con la mano que desvió sus ojos al hada, antes de sonreírle en respuesta.

– Kise dice que no nos hará daño. – Kagami susurró, muy bajito.

El guerrero le miró, confuso. ¿Acaso el guardián podía escuchar al hada cuando él no?

– Lo sé. – Se levantó despacio. – Aún así os rogaría que no os mováis violentamente. – Susurró en respuesta.

Kagami asintió y se puso de pie junto a él, moviéndose lentamente.

– ¿Sabéis su nombre?. – Taiga preguntó, en voz baja, escuchando la respuesta de los labios de Kise.

El pelirrojo dio un paso, acercándose al titan, dejando tras él al guerrero, que al tiempo recogía su espada y la ceñía a su cintura.

– Mitobe, ¿Cierto?. – El titán asintió, ladeando la cabeza un poco. – Disculpad si hemos entrado en vuestro territorio sin permiso. – Kagami habló en tono normal, firme y con confianza. El gigante se sentó, despacio, sin quitar su mirada fija del pelirrojo. – Mi nombre es Taiga, y soy el guardián de Kuroko, de las tierras al este del lago. – Los enormes ojos negros solo se enfocaron mas en quien le hablaba. – Mi protegido está con Riko, en su casa.

– No deseamos importunarte. – Daiki prosiguió, ante la cara de confusión del gigantón. – Solo esperamos que regrese, nada más.

El gigante se puso en pie, y tomó a Daiki entre sus dedos.

Kagami hizo un gesto para lanzarse, pero el guerrero le pidió con un gesto que no hiciera nada.

Avanzó hasta la casa, en media docena de zancadas, dejando al inicio del camino Kagami y a Kise, que aunque podía seguirle, decidió quedarse junto al guardián, solo un poco mas.

Mitobe clavó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y posó la mano cerrada en un puño con Daiki dentro en el suelo, frente a la puerta.

Kuroko le miró, sonriente. A su lado un gato negro, dormido y enroscado en su cadera, sobre su regazo un águila preciosa, también dormida.

Aferrado a la barandilla un búho, con las plumas de la cabeza simulando dos orejitas, y unas líneas de plumas mas oscuras que hacían parecer que estaba sonriendo de manera perpetua.

El titán abrió la mano, dejándole salir, pero no se movió, sentándose en el mismo sitio en el que se había parado.

Soltó una risa, al enfocar a Kuroko con sus ojos negros.

Daiki también rió. Lo cierto es que la visión de la criatura celestial era del todo cómica.

Parecía una especie de domador rodeado de animales. Tenía ese magnetismo, y no solo con los animales, él mismo se sentía tentado a aferrarse a ese diminuto cuerpo y dormir con su rostro sobre el corazón de Kuroko.

– Os presento a Hyuga. – Acarició el gatito entre las suaves orejitas. – Este es Izuki. – Desplazó la yema de sus dedos entre las plumas mas largas de su ala. – Y el de la sonrisa es Koganei. – Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el búho. – Os presentaría a Teppei, pero aún no confía en vos como para mostrarse, aunque está aquí... bueno y por lo que veo ya conocéis a Mitobe.

Daiki acortó la distancia y se sentó a su lado, fingiendo desinterés, pero pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Escuchó el ruido de cacerolas, fuego crepitando y palabrotas en una voz femenina que él conocía muy bien. Esa bruja había intentado atraparle en sus dominios como todos esos desafortunados, convertidos en animales a su alrededor. Les compadecía.

– ¿Sabéis como es el gigante?. – Obviamente preguntaba por aquél que custodiaba al oráculo.

– Si, ya le he visto en alguna ocasión. No debéis preocuparos por él, al igual que Mitobe, es inofensivo. – Le miró de reojo, sonriendo.

Daiki se recolocó en el sitio, sorprendido.

Kuroko acariciaba al águila con delicadeza, mirándole con ternura.

Y el guerrero se sorprendió, por que había un intenso y dulce aroma a flores.

Un aroma a flores que surgía del peliceleste.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiii que de gente jajajaj

A ver si termina esa tarta que va a darles algo de esperar...

Gracias por vuestros adorables comentarios.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Fuera del bosque

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 07: Fuera del bosque.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Daiki aspiró, profundamente.

Ese aroma a flores, azucarado, dulce y agradable, llenaba sus fosas por completo. Notaba la paz, recorriendo sus miembros, haciéndolos pesados y la tranquilidad, llamándole en un susurro.

Una punzada dolorosa le revolvió el estómago, al punto de inclinarse para vomitar sin apartarse a un lado.

Su aversión natural a la magia le protegía de un modo tan bizarro.

Dió gracias a los dioses de que ese hechizo aún funcionara. De algún modo, todos los que portaba en su cuerpo habían ido desapareciendo. El toque de Kuroko alejaba todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y Daiki no tenía muy claro si, el hecho de limpiar su cuerpo de tatuajes, que no eran mas que prácticos diseños imbuidos en tinta mágica para su protección, era bueno o malo.

Por suerte, uno de ellos, mas antiguo y retocado que los demás, aún reaccionaba como debía hacerlo, aunque al guerrero le revolviera el estómago hasta el punto de dejarle sin fuerzas.

Ese lugar trataba de luchar contra su magia, esa bruja, Riko trataba de atraparlo.

Si por alguna razón lo conseguía, seria uno mas de sus animalitos inútiles y moribundos.

Y si quería cobrar su sueldo, debía entregar a Kuroko cuanto antes, y quedarse ahí con esa demente no entraba en sus planes.

Necesitaba concentrarse.

Era sencillo y al mismo tiempo terriblemente complicado.

Ese aroma a flores desviaba su atención. Atraía recuerdos de un tiempo en el que era feliz, en el que el mundo solo era aquello que su madre le contaba, lleno de seres fantásticos y tierras hermosas.

Una gran mentira. El tiempo, las heridas y lo que es peor, la propia experiencia le hizo consciente de las crueles mentiras de su madre.

Su mundo de cuento de hadas no existía, la vida era un cúmulo de actos egoístas para arrancarle al destino un minuto mas.

Sintió la mirada de la criatura en su nuca. Un simple giro le puso de cara a él.

Kuroko peinaba su largo cabello, lentamente, con los dedos. A un lado, se había acumulado gran cantidad de nudos, y trataba de un modo muy poco práctico desenredarlo.

Estaba mas que claro que sus deditos flojos no eran el mejor de los peines.

Concentrado en seguir las hebras, desde el nacimiento del cráneo hasta la punta, se liberó sin darse cuenta del efecto del hechizo de Riko.

Aún así, siguió mirando un rato más, perdido de algún modo extraño en la inusual largura y celeste tono de ese cabello. Parecía suave, y delicado.

Estiró los dedos, para comprobarlo, y tomó un mechón, solo uno, entre ellos.

Sus fuertes manos, trabajadas y acostumbradas al campo de batalla, al acero de la espada y el trabajo duro, sintieron casi de un modo irreal, la suavidad de ese pelo.

No conocía nada con ese tacto, nada. Era suave, delicado, incluso podía aseverar que cálido.

Se quedó estático, perdido en sus ojos, y sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía esa criatura, en realidad todos los de su raza, para formar a su alrededor ese aura tan pacífico?

Su duda quedó sin resolver cuando tras él vio aparecer, lentamente, algo que jamás creyó ver.

Un dragón.

Teppei fue apareciendo como un fantasma de pie tras Kuroko, que seguía peinado su cabello, tranquilo.

Sus partes se formaron lentamente, ante sus ojos. Era alto, como todos los de su raza, y sus escamas, de un azul irisado brillaron, llenando su piel por completo.

Unos ojos amarillos, fulgurantes, y críticos aparecieron en lo alto de ese extraño ser.

Los dragones tenían una habilidad de lo mas siniestra, podían cambiar su forma a placer. Y ese en concreto, era mucho mas peligroso que cualquiera de los dragones elementales.

Teppei dibujó una sonrisa, llenado sus labios de dientes afilados, escondidos tras un morro puntiagudo que fue menguando hasta adquirir aspecto humano.

Su cuerpo seguía cubierto completamente de escamas, diferentes formas y tamaños dependiendo del lugar del cuerpo.

Sus ojos, fijos, al acecho, en Daiki. Alzó la cabeza, olisqueando en su dirección un par de ocasiones.

De pronto cambió. Su pose amenazante desapareció y una mirada dulce reemplazó a la anterior en un parpadeo.

Caminó a cuatro patas, hasta ponerse junto al chico que custodiaba. Mostró su tercer párpado al mirarle mas de cerca, incluso llegó a lamer la mejilla de Kuroko, en un movimiento demasiado rápido para ser visto por el ojo de un humano normal y corriente.

Daiki miró alrededor.

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

A su alrededor se arremolinaban los seres mágicos, tenían que salir de ese bosque ya, o Kuroko acabaría rodeado por todas las criaturas de la región, atraídas por su aroma.

A flores, dulces flores.

Sus agudos sentidos le decían que algo ocurría, algo fuera de lo normal.

Unido al aroma floral otro nuevo aroma surgía, despacio, pero presente.

Riko salió de la cabañita destartalada que le hacía de vivienda, roja de rabia.

En sus manos un pequeño morral del que se adivinaba comida.

Kuroko se levantó, despacio, teniendo cuidado de no herir al imponente pájaro de su regazo y alargó las dos manos para tomarlo.

Daiki le apartó de un tirón.

No supo por qué razón, en sus entrañas sentía que no debía dejarle tocar a esa mujer, ni nada que viniera de ella.

Riko estrechó su mirada, puesta en el hombre moreno, rabiosa por que su plan había sido descubierto.

Aomine se quedó de piedra cuando Kuroko, a su lado, posó la mano con delicadeza en su rostro, solo para susurrarle que todo estaba bien.

No fue eso lo que le sorprendió si no el hecho de que él mismo había ladeado la cabeza para ajustarse al roce, y sentirlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Riko ensanchó la sonrisa hasta hacerla parecer vulgar, al ver con sus propios ojos como la criatura celestial tomaba su "comida" encantada de sus dedos; nada pasó.

Kuroko debería caer al suelo, y renacer convertido en un animal... y no ocurría nada.

El peliceleste seguía frente a ella, sonriendo, apenado.

Esa mujer había sufrido por culpa de un amor, y no hay enemigo mas terrible que una mujer despechada... y mucho peor si dicha fémina es una hechicera, de las buenas.

Los años de aislamiento, la habían convertido en un ser rencoroso y amargado, que se divertía atrapando a cualquiera que osara entrar en sus dominios.

Daiki reaccionó, al final. Levantó el paño que cubría la comida para hacer aparecer una pequeña tarta violeta, de moras silvestres.

– Al otro lado de esta montaña, encontrarás al oráculo. Hyuuga os guiará. – La voz de Riko sonó tan dulce y tranquila que todos los presentes la miraron.

La lengua bífida de Teppei surgió entre sus labios, agitándose en una vibración, cerca de la mujer.

Después se centró de nuevo en Kuroko, como si estuviera decidiendo algo de vital importancia.

– Gracias, por la tarta... y disculpa nuestra intrusión. – Solo miró un segundo a Hyuuga para que volviera a su ser, y lo mismo pasó con el resto. – Necesito un último favor, si no es mucha molestia.

– ¿C-como has?. – Su ropa ya no era un amasijo de remiendos desgastados y sucios, incluso ella, era preciosa, una mujer hermosa.

– Os ruego, os suplico un último favor. – Riko asintió, sorprendida. – Necesito que mi guardián pueda reunirse conmigo.

– Quitad esa mierda de trampa, bruja del demonio. – La diplomacia y la amabilidad no se encontraban entre las muchas y muy variadas cualidades del guerrero. Su paciencia era otra mas, aunque mas bien era su falta de ella.

Aunque no era por eso, si no por que no entendía para que le necesitaba, si había estado bien sin él.

Y entonces de nuevo, esa sensación de que algo iba mal.

Los pasos del pelirrojo se escuchaban como un terremoto cercano.

Aomine se dio cuenta de que no era eso, ciertamente era un batallón, caballería incluida, que obviamente había encontrado su rastro.

Su tiempo se terminaba y él ya estaba harto de tanta buena acción y tanto misterio.

Si lo que tenían que hacer era ir al oráculo, no sabía que hacían perdiendo el tiempo aún ahí.

Kagami le levantó de las axilas, haciendo su largo pelo ondular a su espalda, a un lado y luego a otro.

– ¿Estáis bien?, ¿No os ha ocurrido nada?. – Kuroko negó, frunció el ceño intrigado y tomó con la punta de sus dedos una esquirla dorada de entre el cabello de fuego de su guardián.

Miró a su derecha, donde para el resto de espectadores no había absolutamente nada mas que un matojo de hierba, al lugar exacto en el que Kise flotaba.

Al notar la mirada de Kuroko en él, agitó las alas mas rápido, haciendo el tintineo mas evidente y sonoro.

Kagami no pudo mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, y tampoco creía que el pequeño ser celestial pudiera entender lo que había estado haciendo con el hada para matar el tiempo y esas cosas. No necesitaba saberlo.

Y ciertamente era así, pero Aomine no era tan despistado o simplemente descuidado, él si sabía que había pasado, y sinceramente, lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era alejarse de ahí de una maldita vez, llegar al reino, entregar el pedido, cobrar, y gastárselo todo en un par de bonitas mujeres y un centenar de litros del licor mas fuerte que el tabernero pudiera venderle.

Tomó a Kuroko por el brazo y tiró de él, en la dirección que les había indicado Riko. Kagami gruñó por lo bajo, pero apretó el paso pasa ajustarlo al del moreno.

Hyuuga les seguía, a una distancia prudencial, haciendo oscilar su cola a los lados, en cada paso.

Ciertamente Kuroko les había liberado del hechizo, pero no de su condición de medio animal, de hecho esa parte animal era la que les había atraído a la magia de Riko en un inicio, y hasta él ahora mismo.

Teppei, con sus habilidades para pasar desapercibido también les acompañaba, de cerca pero al mismo tiempo alejado.

Cerca de la salida, el presentimiento de Daiki se hizo real. Hyuuga ciertamente les guiaba, pero no hacia la salida. Y el otro ser era su apoyo.

Eran tan obvios que casi parecían un par de cómicos.

El gato saltó frente a Kuroko, con la intención de atraparlo. Kagami le agarró por la cintura y lo subió a su pecho, saltando hacia atrás, para ponerle a salvo.

Daiki lanzó un hilo de sustancia verde, y chasqueó un par de piedras entre sus manos.

Teppei mantenía en su boca una enorme bola fuego, dispuesta a dispararla, pero su plan se frustró por completo.

La sustancia era un explosivo, si escupía, volaría por los aires.

Su intento de atrapar a Kuroko para tenerle con ellos quedó en eso, en un vano intento.

Por fin salieron del bosque, a un camino de arena y musgo.

Un sendero de agradable aroma a tierra seca y brisa fresca.

El silencio llenaba el espacio a su alrededor. Solo el tintineo de las piezas metálicas de sus atuendos y sus pesadas botas sonaban por encima de sus respiraciones.

Kuroko, que aún portaba la tarta entre sus dedos, les dejó atrás, corriendo por delante de ellos.

Rodearon la montaña, y al girar completamente lo vieron, tumbado entre las dos montañas, bloqueando el camino que debían tomar.

Paseó bajo sus fosas nasales el dulce. Primero se limitó a abrir las aletas de su nariz, y sacudir su mano, espantando un mosquito imaginario que rondaba su nariz.

Ciertamente era enorme, mas que la montaña. Por hacer una comparación, Kuroko era del tamaño de uno de los agujeros de su nariz.

Dejó la tarta en el suelo, junto a su boca y corrió siguiendo la línea de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al pecho, donde se apoyó, brazos extendidos, para moverse con cada respiración del gigante.

Sus carcajadas le despertaron.

Una mirada violeta encontró el pastel a la primera pasada. Se sentó y puso el dedo sobre el dulce. Pegado a su huella dactilar lo llevó hasta la boca. Una lengua tan enorme como él surgió, tomando el pastel en su interior, haciendo una sonrisa.

Daiki caminó despacio hasta Kuroko, evitando así llamar la atención del gigante y tomó de nuevo su mano.

Este gesto ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo cotidiano para él.

Le mostró a Kagami el camino, junto a la cadera del gigante y caminó hasta ella con Kuroko de la mano.

Los tres pasaron conteniendo el aliento entre sus labios.

La guarida del Oráculo era visible desde ese punto, incluso veían las luces en su interior.

Aomine se detuvo, y olisqueó el aire a su alrededor, como un rastreador de lo mas eficiente.

– Huele a sangre. – Se volvió a Kagami, que abrió mucho los ojos ante tremenda afirmación. – Hace rato que lo estoy oliendo, pero hasta ahora no había podido hallar la certeza. ¿Estáis herido?.

– No, os lo puedo asegurar. – Daiki sabía que las heridas cerraban inmediatamente en el pelirrojo, y el aroma a sangre fresca se hacía mas intenso con el paso de los segundos.

Si ninguno de ellos dos estaba herido, y Kise no podía ser, solo quedaba Kuroko.

Los dos hombres le miraron, extrañados. Era cierto que el aroma era mas fuerte, pero a simple vista no parecía herido.

Ni daba muestras de dolor, ni de ligera molestia siquiera.

Taiga tuvo la certeza al rato. La mancha en la prenda blanca era mas que evidente.

Y eso solo hacía mucho mas peligroso su viaje.

Kuroko les ignoró, y entró solo en la cueva del oráculo, ya que les daría el siguiente paso a seguir... y esperaba que no incluyera entregar a Kuroko al cualquiera de los dos reyes...

Por que si era así, el destino de la criatura celestial ya estaba decidido.

Y solo le quedaba doblegarse a el y nada mas.

00000000000000000000000000000

Uyyyyyy

Juer, lo siento, pero ufff, estoy mega ultra super ocupadísisma.

Saco tiempo para cumplir las actus de mis minutos de sueño...

Pero en fin, tonterías a parte, espero que os guste el cap.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	8. El oráculo

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 08: El oráculo.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

La morada el oráculo era brillante.

Los suelos de mármol pulido, en tonos plata y las paredes, del mismo material brillaban, hasta casi cegar. Las pequeñas antorchas suspendidas en las paredes, impregnadas de aceites olorosos, inundaban la estancia con un aroma azucarado y dulzón.

Escuchaban perfectamente al gigante moverse en el exterior, y al mismo tiempo, el casi inapreciable crepitar de las pequeñas llamas que iluminaban el camino que debían seguir.

Daiki no sabía donde mirar, si fiarse o no. En el momento que entraron, sintió la presencia del oráculo con claridad, como si le tuviera delante de sus ojos, y no era así en absoluto.

Taiga abrió la boca, y la dejó así. Kise era totalmente visible en aquél lugar, y sus alas habían desaparecido, junto a sus orejas puntiagudas y el sonido que le acompañaba siempre.

El pelirrojo le miró, desconcertado. El hada era hermoso, mucho, tanto que olvidaba la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Daiki tomó a Kuroko por la muñeca, en un gesto violento y posesivo.

Su acerada mirada oteaba el largo pasillo buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle si estaba bien o mal seguir por ahí. Aún estaban a tiempo de darse la vuelta y rodear la montaña. Tardarían mas tiempo, pero estarían totalmente a salvo.

La sangre. En la ropa de la criatura, su aroma, le llegó nítida, recordándole el motivo por el que habían entrado a la carrera.

Necesitaban un refugio, examinar a Kuroko, ver donde estaba herido y sanarlo.

Aomine aferró con su mano libre una de las antorchas, alumbrando el camino frente a ellos, ya que se mostraba oscuro.

El largo pasillo iluminado, de repente era un agujero oscuro en la pared.

Sin esperarlo siquiera, el mas joven se adelantó, arrastrando con él al guerrero.

El guardián seguía perdido en la mirada de sol del hada.

En su sonrisa tímida, y en su ser, tan real que casi parecía lo contrario. Una aparición fantasmal.

– Pasad, os lo ruego. – La voz, desde el interior oscuro del final del pasillo, les indicó, alto y claro. – Hace días que vi vuestra llegada.

Kuroko avanzó, tímidos pasos, hasta el interior del agujero, arrastrando tras él a los demás.

Su boca quedó ligeramente abierta cuando divisó al anfitrión del templo, y la estancia al completo.

Akashi permanecía recostado cómodamente sobre unas pieles blancas.

Sus cabellos, rojos , como el fuego mágico que crepitaba a su espalada, en una chimenea ovalada de color negro, resaltaban perfectamente a la seda blanca que cubría su cuerpo como un gran camisón.

Al igual que el anterior pasillo, todo era brillante, pero en este caso, la habitación era redonda. Desde su lugar podía ver al menos tres puertas mas, igual de oscuras que la que acababan de cruzar.

Akashi emitió una leve risita, escuchando en su cabeza la maraña de pensamientos de sus invitados... de todos menos de uno.

Kuroko era un gran silencio para él, aunque no necesitaba emplearse muy a fondo para ser consciente de la confusión que rodeaba al muchacho.

– No los necesito. – El oráculo señaló las cuencas de sus ojos, vacías. – No me son necesarios para ver. – Señaló al frente, la puerta tras Kuroko. – En esa habitación están descansando. Solo cuando deseo consultar el destino me acerco a ellos, pero sinceramente, sus visiones no siempre son del todo placenteras.

Daiki le miró, intrigado. Hablaba de sus ojos como si fueran personas y le extrañó.

Y ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta.

Kagami se quedó atrás, pero cerca. Tampoco se fiaba mucho, aunque sus razones eran muy distintas.

– Entiendo vuestra confusión, y responderé todas las preguntas de deseéis hacerme, pero ahora mismo, tenéis otras preocupaciones mas acuciantes que deben ser tratadas de inmediato.

Aunque no pronunció nombre, Kagami supo que esas palabras iban para él, y mas cuando el oráculo le señaló directamente y después a una de las puertas.

– Nuestro amigo está herido. – Daiki dudó al referirse a Kuroko, y dudó mas cuando el joven adivino sonrió a sus palabras. – Necesitamos un lugar en el que tratarle y …

– Kagami kun, debes iniciar el rito de inmediato. La criatura debe ser purificada. – Kagami asintió, aunque no se movió del sitio. – Aomine, la habitación del centro no tiene ventanas, y os permitirá descansar adecuadamente esta noche.

– No preciso descansar. – Miró al guardián con una pregunta en sus ojos.

Kagami estaba molesto, y enfadado con Aomine, aunque el guerrero no comprendía por qué, tampoco le importaba, pero sentía que algo se escapaba a su comprensión y eso le hacía molestarse mas.

– ...habéis calculado mal el tiempo. – Akashi habló de nuevo, a Daiki. – Vos creéis que el tiempo de viaje es menor del real. Estáis errado en vuestros cálculos. Los dos reinos mágicos que habéis cruzado, se rigen por distintas medidas de tiempo. – Daiki abrió mucho los ojos. – Esta noche es la número diez de vuestro viaje, y vos y solo vos comprendéis la naturaleza de estas palabras.

Akashi señaló de nuevo la habitación que le había ofrecido, aunque Daiki, al igual que Kagami, no se movió del sitio.

De repente, el olor a sangre se le hizo mas dulce, y se mezcló de nuevo, con un intenso y atrayente aroma a flores.

Estaba confuso, y no entendía.

– El mal que tiene Kuroko no es tal. – La voz de Kise rebotó por toda la estancia. – La primera sangre.

Daiki no lo comprendió, y miró al guardián, que le negó la mirada, culpándolo de algo que era totalmente natural en las criaturas de su clan.

– ¿Qué es eso de la primera sangre, Kise?. – Se volvió al único que parecía dispuesto a darle una respuesta concreta sin dar rodeos inútiles.

– No se si es verdad... es solo algo que escuché una vez. – La dura mirada del pelirrojo le hizo dudar de si debía continuar hablando.

Kise mantuvo su mirada. Dibujó una triste sonrisa, tratando con ella de que el guardián comprendiera que, si lo que había oído era cierto, Daiki debía saberlo, y mas si iban a continuar el viaje juntos.

– Kuroko está preparado. – La voz de Akashi sonó rebotando a través del silencio instalado entre ellos. – La primera sangre anuncia que su cuerpo está listo para...

– No lo permitiré. – Kagami intervino, severo.

– No podrás evitarlo, él ha elegido. – Akashi volvía a contestar una pregunta que nadie había hecho. – Cumple tu cometido, Taiga, para este momento fuiste elegido.

Akashi señaló de nuevo la habitación que le había ofrecido y movió su mano en dirección al otro hombre, al que indicó que hiciera lo mismo. – Debéis retiraros, ahora. Purifica a la criatura, limpia su cuerpo y calma su espíritu. Debe ser consciente de que lo va a pasarle.

– ¿Qué ha elegido?, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasarle?. – Aomine dudó, mirando directamente a Kise. Sabía que el resto no iban a contestar pero aún así, no necesitaba mucho entendimiento para intuir a lo que se referían.

– Kuroko ha crecido, su cuerpo está preparado para... – Miró a los lados, buscando la palabra adecuada, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas doradas. – La primera sangre en el clan celestial es un... bueno... escuché que cuando pasa eso, es por que han elegido con quien … ya sabes... hacer la siguiente generación... p-pero es algo que escuché , así como de lejos y eso...

Miró a Kise, ordenando las palabras del hada en su cabeza. Su ceja izquierda se elevó hasta la mitad de su frente y estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

– ¿Yo?. – Señaló hacia él, entre risas.

Estaba claro que Taiga era una especie de padre o hermano acaparador, y hasta ese momento, el hada era totalmente invisible... aunque Kuroko si podía verle perfectamente, lo que le dejaba a él con el dudoso título de "Elegido".

– Debéis retiraros, ya. – Akashi, calmado hasta ese instante, empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Daiki avanzó hasta Kuroko, le miró largo rato y se encaminó a la habitación que debía ocupar.

– Que no os preocupe... afortunadamente para ti y por muy hermoso que sea tu protegido, no me siento atraído por los de mi mismo género. – Altivo, entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Un sonido de cierre selló el cuarto, dejándole enclaustrado. Daiki se pegó a la puerta, la espalda con fuerza contra la fría piedra de la que estaba formada.

Ciertamente no había ventanas, aunque había una enorme cama a un lado. Podía refrescarse y aliviarse, incluso había fruta en una cesta.

Pero ninguna de las comodidades de ese cuarto podía aliviar el pulso acelerado en su pecho, ni la angustia que le atenazaba los pulmones con saña rabiosa.

Desde su sitio no podía ver la luna, eso era bueno, pero no impediría que su naturaleza saliera.

– No podrás evitarlo. – Kise atravesó la pared sin dificultad a pesar de ser totalmente visible. – Estoy seguro de que ya has empezado a notarlo, y tu...

– ¡Basta!. – Daiki se volvió, mirándole con fiereza. Un destello dorado recorrió sus ojos, un instante que hizo a Kise dar un paso atrás. – Sal, no quiero que me veas...

El hada entendió, y suspiró mirándole.

– Mañana hablaremos, cuando estés mas calmado.

En la sala principal, Kuroko permanecía arrodillado, con las dos manos asiendo su vientre. Un ligero temblor instalado en sus miembros, y calor, por todo el cuerpo.

Trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que sucedía.

– No tengas miedo, no es malo. – Akashi se acercó, poniendo cuidado en no tocarle. – Aquí estaréis a salvo, pero debes limpiarte. – Kuroko asintió. – Atsuhi te ayudará.

Giró el rostro, y le vio entrar.

El gigante que estaba fuera, había reducido su tamaño lo suficiente como para caminar por la estancia sin golpearse con el techo.

Su mano, aún gigante, apareció frente a el, esperando paciente que la criatura la tomara.

Kagami sabía lo que significaba ese cambio, su tiempo se acababa.

No podía dejar de ningún modo que ese salvaje le pusiera una mano encima a su protegido.

Había estado cuidando de él todo este tiempo, soportando los castigos, las humillaciones, miles de vivencias que no podía contar a nadie.

Había permitido, incluso alargado, el absurdo viaje con el guerrero para que Kuroko tuviera oportunidad de ver el mundo, de divertirse de algún modo.

Pero jamás se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Tetsuya lo eligiera como pareja.

Jamás.

Estaba aliviado de que se cruzaran con tanta criatura mágica. Las que habían visto no llamaban la atención del peliceleste, y bajó la guardia. Incumplió una de las normas mas básicas como protector. Una que le había costado infinidad de latigazos aprender.

Y la había ignorado... incluso se había atrevido a tener la osadía de fijarse en el hada... relacionarse con él de un modo íntimo.

Dejando a solas a su protegido, con el guerrero.

Salió de su ensoñación al sentir la mano de Kise en su hombro.

Miró alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaban solos con el oráculo.

Akashi se acomodó, encendiendo un largo cigarro que posó en sus labios, sonriendo.

– No debes pensar así, guardián. – Akashi habló, tranquilo. Kagami apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. – Podría ser mucho peor, podría ser prisionero de tu rey. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado entonces?. – Kagami desvió la mirada. – Es una bendición, que pueda elegir, con quien desea hacerlo... Aunque reconozco que me da pena el otro muchacho.

– No puedo permitirlo. – Musitó.

– No puedes evitarlo. – Dio una larga calada, y expulsó el aire lentamente.

– Me inquieta que estéis tan sosegado. – Kagami se dio cuenta de que Akashi estaba demasiado tranquilo, incluso feliz.

– Hace años aprendí que no se puede luchar contra el destino. – dio otra calada, que mantuvo en su boca un tiempo antes de dejarla salir. – Y estoy seguro de que también habéis notado que el otro hombre es diferente... es fuerte, y duro, pero … no veo mas allá de vuestra salida de mi morada.

– No puedo permitirlo. – Kagami apretó los puños con rabia. – No puedo … no después de todos estos años... he cuidado de él...

– Es su vida, no debes interferir... – Kise trató de darle sentido, calmarlo de algún modo.

– No lo entiendes. – Sus ojos de fuego mostraban mucho mas que preocupación. – Mi misión, la razón de mi existencia, es protegerlo, con mi vida, ¿Entiendes?...

– Pues entonces tendrás que creer en Daiki, y en que de algún modo, podrá evitar lo inevitable, que algo, lo que sea, le detendrá. – Kise susurró, junto a su oído, acariciándole el brazo y el hombro con dulzura.

– Eso espero... o si no, Kuroko...

…..

En la otra habitación, Murasakibara llenaba la bañera directamente cavada en el suelo.

Mármol blanco, por todas partes, suelo, techo, paredes.

Se metió en la bañera, vestido y todo, y extendió la mano a la criatura, que se había quedado en la puerta, abrazado a si mismo, entre temblores.

Kuroko tomó sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta.

– La tarta, estaba buena, gracias. – Tomó el borde de la camisola blanca y la deslizó por su torso hasta sacarla de su cuerpo.

No parecía impresionado ni mostraba emoción alguna. Kuroko ladeó la cabeza para mirarle desde otro ángulo.

Dejó la prenda en el borde y le hizo un gesto, para indicarle que iba a quitarle la otra prenda.

El pantalón se deslizó fuera de sus caderas, mojándose sin poder evitarlo. Los restos de sangre ya reseca, pincelaban la piel blanca del interior de sus muslos.

Kuroko miró, asustado. Sus dedos temblaban sobre la mancha, que no se quitaba.

Entendía lo que esa sangre significaba, y lo que venía después.

– No tienes por que morir. – Murasakibara alojó una porción de agua y la pasó con calma por la sangre seca. Limpió con cuidado, hasta dejar la piel lechosa y libre de todo. Kuroko le miraba, tranquilo. – Solo regresa, con los tuyos... Ellos te llevarán... no tienes por qu...

Dejó de hablar al notar como Kuroko se deslizaba entre sus brazos, tranquilo, hasta quedar tendido dentro del agua.

Ardía, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas... le estaba llamando... y Daiki escuchaba su llamado... también ardiendo.

Su cuerpo se retorcía entre las sábanas, empapado en sudor.

El aroma a flores inundaba todo el cuarto... y la sangre, le llenaba por completo la nariz, afilando su mirada hasta casi parecer que podía ver a través de la pared.

Y ciertamente casi era así... sentía la cercanía de Kuroko con todo su ser... y al oráculo conversando con Kagami... la esencia de Kise flotaba cerca, también...

Pero solo podía pensar en Tetsuya, y no precisamente en entregarle al rey.

Esperó, agazapado hasta que el silencio llenó la estancia que habitaba y las restantes. Iba a salir, comprobar si todo estaba bien... y con un poco de suerte contemplar a Kuroko dormir.

No hizo falta.

Cuando por fin se decidió a salir del lecho, el colchón bajo él se hundió levemente, soportando el peso de la criatura junto a sus caderas.

No quiso saber como había entrado sin abrir la puerta, ni mucho menos si era la razón por la que se sentía tan bien, tan liviano, tranquilo.

Solo quería ser libre, por una sola vez en su vida, no tener ni una sola carga, preocupación, o temor.

Solo dejarse llevar, sin más.

…

Yeihhhh otro new... para el siguiente viene lo marrano jejeje

Gracias por leer, espero que se entienda y si no, lo explico, nee?

Besitos y mordisktios

Shiga san


	9. Amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo 09: Amor.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Los resuellos se sucedían en el silencio del cuarto.

La luna en su máximo esplendor, ejerciendo su influjo sobre todas las criaturas mágicas.

La pesada respiración solapaba los ligeros jadeos de la otra criatura.

Kise y Kagami, haciendo el amor. El protector y el guerrero, amándose como si no hubiera mañana para ellos.

Aunque sus mentes estaban muy lejos del acto que compartían lujuriosos...

El lecho bajo ellos les sostenía, emitiendo un sonido quejumbroso, susurrante.

A pesar de no contar con sus alas, el tintineo que estas emitían en cada movimiento era perfectamente audible.

Sus largos dedos rozaban los cabellos rojos, entre risas.

No debería estar ahí, lo sabía, pero tampoco quería volver junto a Daiki.

Cada vez que la luna llena se alzaba, su transformación era lo mas horrible que había presenciado en su vida. Se volvía odioso, violento, incapaz de racionar... salvaje.

Sonrió, tampoco es que fuera muy diferente a cuando se paseaba dentro de su cuerpo humano...

Kise se sentía del todo extraño, sin esa capacidad para desaparecer, su presencia era visible todo el tiempo, y no estaba acostumbrado a ser tenido en cuenta.

En cierto modo, hasta se sentía seguro en su invisibilidad auto impuesta.

Pero debía reconocer que sentir en sus propios dedos la carne ajena era una experiencia maravillosa y extraña, a partes iguales

El nivel de poder mágico de ese lugar también le ponía la carne de gallina.

No muchas criaturas tenían el suficiente poder como para someter a un gigante a sus caprichos, aunque Kise también se dio cuenta de que Murasakibara no estaba ahí por obligación, ni por el efecto de ningún hechizo; había algo en su mirada que rozaba la adoración hacia el oráculo.

Era bien sabido que allí donde el destino podía ser consultado, la magia de todos los tiempos se reunía y mostraba de formas inimaginables, quizá era por eso que se sentía bien en el cuerpo que le habían "prestado", aunque nunca mejor que en su propio recipiente faérico.

Kise adoraba sus orejas puntiagudas, que tampoco estaban, pero bueno, era un mal necesario en ese momento.

Kagami permanecía intranquilo, en una tensa calma que mostraba con su mandíbula apretada y su postura rígida, en la cama.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían sin orden aparente. Había aceptado toda la tontería del viaje con la inocente idea de poner a Kuroko a salvo, consciente de que el monarca perdía la razón a cada día que su protegido se hacía mas adulto, mas hermoso... mas preparado para cumplir su función.

No necesito de mucho para comprender que el Rey lo poseería el mismo día de su primera sangre, y de que se aseguraría de que Tetsuya concibiera con ese acto, como hizo anteriormente con su madre, y del mismo modo habían hecho los antecesores del monarca con los familiares del pequeño peliceleste.

La historia se repetía de un modo constante, una y otra vez. Nuevos reyes, hijos de los hijos, engendrando criaturas celestiales con los bebés que los anteriores dejaban tras morir durante el parto.

Ninguna criatura celestial lograba ver a su pequeño, aunque las historias que se contaban eran por demás contrarias a esta afirmación.

Se decía que eran capaces de comunicarse con sus pequeños, aún dentro del seno materno. Le enseñaban aquello que les ayudaría, a confiar en sus protectores y obedecer.

Carentes de voluntad y de lazos afectivos, generación tras generación cumplía su cometido con eficiencia.

Mientras tanto, los humanos batallaban por ellos, se mataban y destruían todo a su alrededor con tal de poseerlos a cualquier precio... y casi siempre era la cordura de aquel que los conseguía..

Aunque Kagami sentía que ese pequeño que habían puesto en sus brazos en su mas tierna infancia, era una parte innegable de sí mismo, que haría cualquier cosa por él, de hecho había hecho cosas por él que no se podían contar a la ligera, cosas que Kuroko no necesitaba saber, siempre se preguntó si realmente su afecto por el peliceleste se debía a la vida en común, o al ritual de protección que había marcado su cuerpo con un hermoso tatuaje años atrás.

Nunca preguntó por que le eligió el rey, jamás.

Leyó de antiguos textos, que los protectores eran personas excepcionales, con dones desde el nacimiento.

Él era el hijo de un granjero, simple, sucio y mal alimentado. Analfabeto, su única vida hasta ese día era ayudar a su padre en todo, sin cuestionarle y trabajar duro; nada mas.

No se sentía mas fuerte, ni mas listo o especial. Hasta ese día no le importaba nada mas que el campo, la temporada de siembra y recogida, y mantener los aparejos perfectos para el trabajo.

Los dones del protector le fueron concedidos con dolor, mucho dolor. El tatuaje fue insertado en su piel durante días, pinchando tinta fabricada a base de la sangre del recién nacido y unos hechizos ancestrales, sobre la herida aún abierta una y otra vez. Las fiebres eran tan altas que deliraba, incluso llegó a suplicar que lo mataran.

Durante días y noches, sin comer, ni dormir, pensando que moriría o que por el contrario la locura se alzaría triunfante y le haría perder la razón para siempre.

Pero no sucedió. Salió victorioso, y todo por que en el mismo cuarto el recién nacido lloraba con él, a su lado. El vínculo que se creó entre ellos eran mas poderoso que el que concede la sangre, o la amistad.

Kagami se alzó, asimilando su papel a pesar de ser un niño, sabiendo que su papel como protector era importante, que la vida de esa frágil criatura dependía de él, de sus acciones y pensamientos.

Los consejeros y el mismísimo rey le aleccionaron desde el principio para ejercer su voluntad sobre el pequeño. Debía mantener a Kuroko limpio, alimentado y feliz. Mostrarle solo lo bueno del mundo, y por ninguna razón, debía salir del castillo, ni relacionarse con nadie que no fuera el rey y sus hombres de confianza.

Mientras tanto, Kagami debía hablarle de la bonanza del monarca, de su cometido en el castillo, de como le debían lealtad y gratitud y de que nunca debían negarle nada.

En ese punto del pensamiento Kagami dio un respingo asqueado.

Aprendió a leer deprisa, no en vano, los maestros reales eran sabios excepcionales, y él era bueno haciendo su trabajo. Aquello que no le contaban lo encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo.

Leyó sobre el deseo humano, los impulsos sexuales, los indicadores...

Tenía apenas catorce años cuando empezó todo. El monarca pasaba horas con ellos dos en sus aposentos, solo mirando a Kuroko leer, o jugar, o simplemente dormir.

Kagami notó la locura en su mirada, su interés insano en el niño. Y no podía permitirlo...

Él era el protector, su guardián... y debía mantenerle a salvo aún a costa de su propia seguridad.

Pensó en que si había sobrevivido al ritual de tatuado, nada podía ser tan doloroso.

Se equivocó, pero no por el dolor, ciertamente pudo aguantarlo. Lo mas doloroso fue la humillación, el tener que dejar que pasara, fingir que le gustaba, doblegarse a los caprichos de un rey demente y cruel, que ya no veía mas allá de su propia satisfacción.

Acudir cada vez que requería su presencia, le ponía un nudo en el estómago que no se iba en días.

Y luego tener que volver a su cuarto, después del padecimiento, y sonreír a Kuroko, tomarle en sus brazos y hablarle de hadas que ponían las estrellas o de como el cielo era mas azul cuando no se veía tras una ventana hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Ahí Kagami lloraba. Solo unas pocas lágrimas cada vez, liberando la frustración, alejando el dolor de su cuerpo, el asco que sentía de sí mismo, y de pura felicidad también, por que había conseguido un día mas de paz para su pequeño protegido.

Vio a Kuroko crecer ante sus ojos, y su propio cuerpo desarrollarse al mismo tiempo. Dejó la infancia atrás en la primavera de sus dieciséis, y se convirtió en un adulto sano y fibroso en unos pocos meses.

Aprendió el arte de la espada, la lucha, y la mentira. Si quería mantener al monarca alejado de Kuroko debía tenerle contento, y para eso se mostró mas creativo y amoroso cada vez.

Haría cualquier cosa por Tetsuya, por que ese era su cometido en la vida.

Suspiró.

El paso del tiempo hizo al monarca mas huraño, y la cercanía de la primera sangre tomar precauciones.

La gente pensó que lo hacía para preservar a la criatura en su reino, pero no tenía nada que ver con eso, y a la vez si.

Cuando se aproximaba la primera sangre, las criaturas emitían una señal que atraía a posibles pretendientes. Con la finalidad de evitar eso, el rey vació el castillo, y se mantuvo cerca.

Sabía que si ocurría en su presencia, Tetsuya lo elegiría, y esos bebés, los concebidos con el consentimiento del criatura, eran mucho mas poderosos que los resultantes de actos violentos.

Jamás se le ocurrió que Tetsuya elegiría al guerrero, ni mucho menos que el moreno aguantara la atracción mágica que ejercía Kuroko sin darse cuenta con tanta determinación.

Las criaturas mágicas que se les habían acercado, obviamente atraídas por él, habrían sido aptas, pero Kuroko las había descartado sin mas.

No supo por qué, y estaba seguro de que Kuroko tampoco lo sabría.

Al fin y al cabo, Aomine solo era un simple mortal con mala suerte.

Un sucio y despreciable humano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silencio.

Pesado y tranquilo silencio.

Daiki permanecía pegado a la pared, agazapado, con la mirada entornada expectante.

Sobre las pieles que le servían de cama segundos antes, Kuroko estaba tendido, semi incorporado en sus codos, mirándole sin mas.

El aroma a sangre y flores era embriagador, tanto, que Daiki se sentía mareado.

Gruñó, desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, abriendo sus fauces en una advertencia clara de intenciones.

– Ven, no voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo. – Kuroko alzó la mano, palma hacia arriba, invitándole a acercarse.

Los siguientes segundos parecían detenidos en el tiempo por alguna divinidad desconocida.

Los ojos azules seguían fijos, sin pestañear, con el cuerpo entero tenso, mirando esos dedos que le invitaban a algo que aún no podía descifrar.

Daiki le reconoció, a través de la bruma que conformaban sus mas bajos instintos. Cuando su transformación lo poseía por completo, su raciocinio desaparecía, dejando solo lo mas salvaje presente.

Y ese aroma, tan embriagador no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Un rugido surgió de entre sus fauces entre abiertas, batiendo los blancos y largos bigotes a los lados de su hocico con el movimiento. La impresionante longitud de esos dientes afilados y curvado debería bastar como para asustar a Kuroko lo suficiente como para desear salir de ahí, pero ciertamente el chico no parecía temeroso en absoluto.

Mas bien todo lo contrario.

Le estaba admirando como una criatura extremadamente bella y hermosa.

Y era la primera vez que alguien le miraba así en toda su vida.

– Ven, por favor. – Repitió con voz suave.

Las exhalaciones que siguieron a las palabras sirvieron para tranquilizarle, aunque eso no le hacía confiar.

La razón regresó, nítida y de golpe, y solo quedaba él, nada más.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los dedos que le invitaban, y lanzó una zarpa hacia delante para acercarse.

Apoyó la enorme almohadilla sonrosada en el suelo de piedra, y movió el enorme cuerpo un paso, sin apartar la vista de él un momento.

Otro paso, otro mas.

La larga cola oscilaba en cada paso, por encima de su cuerpo, en sinuosos movimientos que casi parecían darle vida propia al margen del animal.

Subió las patas delanteras en el borde de la montaña de pieles y respiró sonoramente, en la cara del chico, moviendo sus largos cabellos hacia atrás y hacia delante de nuevo.

La cabeza de la pantera negra se posó con dulzura en su regazo, y Kuroko hundió los dedos en el suave pelaje negro despacio, para no alarmarle.

Dejó que le acariciara por todas partes, que delineara sus orejas redondas, los músculos de su cuello, la fresca nariz, sus costados y las almohadillas de una de sus patas.

La áspera lengua surgió un par de veces, bailando en el interior de las fauces felinas deseando lamer con ella toda la piel del peliceleste que pudiera abarcar con ella.

– Ven, Daiki... te lo ruego... – repitió por tercera vez, acariciando la frente del animal con su propia mejilla.

Al principio no entendía que quería decir con eso, ya estaba ahí, ¿No?... ¿Cuanto mas quería que se acercara?.

Abrumado sacó la lengua, lamiendo los labios del chico con ella, y pasando a su cuello, que delineó hasta el hombro.

Mordisqueó su brazo, y siguió bajando, moviéndose despacio...

Otra vez el aroma, ahora mezclado en su boca con el delicioso sabor de su piel...

Calor, mucho, abrasador e insistente, bombeando en su sien, como una señal que no quería leer en ese momento.

Sintió el calor envolver su cuerpo, y tener el control del mismo de nuevo.

Levantó su mano, forma humana, dedos largos. Acarició el cabello de Kuroko con ellos, las hebras que descansaban sobre el lecho, hasta las puntas.

Una fuerza invisible le invitaba a seguir lo que su mente le ordenaba.

Tomarlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Pero no podía. No quería olvidar la razón por la que hacía eso. Él odiaba a Kuroko, detestaba a todos los de su raza con fuerza.

Por su culpa lo había perdido todo, todo.

¿Todo?

Le miró, intensamente, como jamás había mirado a nadie.

Vio miedo, mucho... y al mismo tiempo una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y calma.

Resignación.

Las palabras de Akashi se le antojaron acertadas..." Al menos puede elegir con quien", y Daiki las comprendió en toda su magnitud.

Conmovido por la revelación tomó una decisión.

Separó sus piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas y enmarcó su pequeño rostro con las dos manos.

Se inclinó lentamente y le besó.

Había besado miles de veces, pero nunca jamás se había parecido al que estaba sintiendo.

Giró el rostro a un lado, al otro, acariciando con la lengua los labios contrarios, el interior de la boca, su sabor.

Sintió el temblor del muchacho entre sus dedos, lo único que le tocaba a parte de sus labios.

Aomine se sintió extraño. Kuroko se comportaba con normalidad cuando vio su transformación, casi entusiasmado y feliz de acariciar su forma animal, y sin embargo, frente a su yo humano, titubeaba, temía, lo sentía aterrado entre sus manos.

El aroma a flores... era la clave.

Kuroko suplicaba protección. Era un preciado tesoro, cuidado y atendido en cada segundo de su vida. Para él todo lo que estaba pasando tenía que ser aterrador.

No solo le habían alejado de aquello que conocía, si no que no paraba de conocer gente nueva, variada y singular. Un mundo inmenso ante sus ojos, un mondo que ni siquiera soñó ver con sus propios ojos, al menos mas allá de los cuentos con los que Kagami le ayudaba a dormir, y que luego soñaba con todo lujo de detalles.

Y había hecho un largo viaje, lleno de sobresaltos, con alguien tan poco amigable como él, que había dejado claro su total desprecio y hostilidad hacia Kuroko cada vez que había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aunque bien sabía que el muchacho no le había hecho nada.

Miró su rostro, largo rato, sus labios temblorosos, y las aletas de su nariz moverse nerviosas, al ritmo de su respiración agitada.

Su poder mágico crepitaba alrededor de ellos, llenando la habitación de pequeños chispazos que sonaban a los pequeños guijarros de la orilla del rio bajo sus pesadas botas.

De nuevo el calor, abrasador, pidiéndole liberarse de la tela que mantenía el ardor en su cuerpo.

Apartó la tela blanca del cuerpo de Kuroko, y después su pelo, enredando sus dedos en las suaves hebras una y otra vez, acercando uno de ellos a su nariz aspirando el aroma con suavidad, como un leve suspiro.

Su dura mirada trazó las curvas de su cuerpo con admiración.

Cuando las dos miradas azules se encontraron en algún punto entre ellas, el sonido del crepitar subió de intensidad.

Deseaba tomarlo, deleitarse en su piel, yacer para siempre sobre su pecho...

pero no quería dañarlo, ni asustarlo... y eso le asustó a él.

No había ventana en el cuarto, y sin embargo notaba la calidez de la luz de la luna sobre su piel, acariciándole del mismo modo que las pequeñas y blancas manos de Kuroko.

La ira, la frustración, el odio, arraigado tan profundo en su alma que ya era parte de él mismo desapareció, junto al calor, la suavidad de esa persona, el aroma a flores frescas, y la luna.

Se enredó en su mirada, extendiendo sus manos mucho mas allá de Kuroko, sobre las pieles bajo sus cuerpos. Intentó no descargar su peso de una vez, distraerlo con besos tranquilos, repartir los pequeños y suaves ósculos por sus labios, mejillas y cuello.

Nada quedó a salvo de sus labios. Reconoció cada porción de piel que pudo desde su posición.

Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba descifrar lo que ocurría. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en ese preciso instante.

Su cuerpo entero no le obedecía, su mente, su alma, moviéndose única y exclusivamente para amar a Kuroko mucho mas allá del significado de esa palabra tan simple.

Amor.

Pero no el amor que los humanos sentían, ni el que siente un padre por un hijo, ni un dueño por su mascota, ni siquiera el de los amantes mas entregados de la historia.

El amor que Daiki sentía en ese instante era algo que no había experimentado criatura viva jamás.

Desde que el mundo era tal, nadie había sentido el amor con tal fuerza, ni tan completamente. Todo su ser, su existencia, su vida, alma y pensamiento, pasado y futuro, estaban unidos con un solo propósito; amar a Kuroko hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Para Kuroko no era muy diferente. Era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien de ese modo.

Sentía sus músculos tensarse bajo su toque, la calidez de su aliento, su aroma, tan masculino y abrumador.

Temió, por que todo era nuevo para él. Sentía la atracción hacía él como algo confuso, y al mismo tiempo curioso y agradable.

Sabía que tras esa máscara de hostilidad había una persona ansiosa de ser amado... aunque no supo por que razón se sintió interesado por el desde el principio, desde que escaló por la ventana del castillo y pudo cruzar su mirada por primera vez.

Se dejó llevar, sin mas. Dejó que su poder fluyera sin restricciones, sin el férreo control que siempre mantenía para no dejarlo salir, convirtiéndole en un blanco fácil para los rastreadores.

Aunque se dio cuenta que no lo contenía para no ser encontrado, si no para mantener a salvo al los tres hombres, dos y un hada, que lo acompañaban...

la unión de sus cuerpos fue dulce, tranquila y suave. Sus alientos mezclados en un beso infinito, manos perdidas en muslos blancos, sujetándolo con cariño, manteniendo su cuerpo abierto para él.

Las otras manos, pequeñas y frías, en sus fuertes hombros, siguiendo con sus caderas el ritmo impuesto sin ser consciente, de que la canción que sonaba era la que él cantaba.

Kuroko se enredó en el cuerpo contrario. Sus piernas, sus manos, sus labios, su vientre.

Salía al encuentro del contrario.

Sus gemidos nacían y morían en su vientre, bajitos, como una exhalación, compartiendo tan solo la calidez de los mismos en los besos erráticos que se daban entre medias.

La razón se fue, o quizá no, ya que era esa misma razón la que los había unido, la que hacía que se amaran tan intensamente como para desaparecer del mundo, o para hacer callar al mundo entero fuera de ese cuarto.

Se movió, con mas certeza dentro del cuerpo ajeno, trazando líneas sobre su piel, con los ojos, los labios, el cuerpo entero. Se alzó, sobre los brazos tensos como la cuerda de un arco al alcanzar el cielo, pero no sintió que abandonaba nada.

Kuroko se tensó con él, trazando un semicírculo con su columna, despegándola del lecho y al mismo tiempo uniendo su pecho con el del guerrero, manteniéndose unidos hasta que las fuerzas les abandonaron y cayeron a plomo sobre las pieles.

Uno sobre el otro, juntos, mezclados...

Sangre y semen trazando una línea de no retorno, cambiando el destino para siempre.

En el cuarto de al lado, Kagami se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Su vínculo había desaparecido, era libre de su cometido... y no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo...

Fuera, en el gran salón, frente al espejo del tiempo, Akashi dibujó una sonrisa...

El verdadero viaje comenzaba en ese preciso instante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ale hop...

Gomen por la tardanza, en compensación es mas largo, mas intenso y mas monoooooo

Gracias por comentar, de verdad, cada una de las palabras que sale de vuestros deditos me da la vida.

Queda poco, muy poco, o quizá mucho... en mi mente apenas unos cinco episodios, con el final del viaje, mucho mas intenso que lo que ya he escrito...

Espero que os guste

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	10. Conocimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías. Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pasa y siéntate.

Escucha mi historia.

Una leyenda, de criaturas mágicas, protectores, mercenarios, duendes, druidas y oráculos.

El clan del cielo es pequeño, pero sus integrantes son muy valorados.

Dice la leyenda que el reino que posea a uno de ellos viviendo entre sus fronteras, atraerá la prosperidad a sus tierras y habitantes.

Durante siglos, los reinos han luchado por proteger sus criaturas, hasta el punto de mantenerlas prisioneras.

Pero el curso de la historia está a punto de cambiar.

AoKuro … y alguna sorpresa mas.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Celestiales**

**Capítulo ****10****: ****Conocimiento****.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Sintió el día en sus carnes. **

**Sin necesidad de ver el sol notaba la proximidad del amanecer con todo su cuerpo.**

**Se giró, en el montón de pieles, buscando con la punta de sus dedos a la persona que sabía a su lado.**

**Su aroma le rodeaba por completo, no solo a él, toda la habitación parecía sumida en el aroma de Kuroko, en el de ambos en realidad.**

**El aroma de su pelaje, de su yo animal, junto al de su propia piel desnuda, la sangre, las flores, el sudor... todo era una fragancia agradable y dulzona que permanecía incluso en la piedra de las paredes y el suelo.**

**Encontró sin dificultad alguna la pequeña figura junto a el. Sus dedos reconocieron el suave tacto del largo cabello en cuando se topo ****con**** el en la oscuridad del cuarto.**

**Kuroko gimió, bajito, muy bajito, pero lo ****suficientemente**** audible como para que Daiki le escuchara perfectamente sin poner verdadera intención en hacerlo.**

**Estiró el brazo, acogiendo al peliceleste contra su pecho, apretando el abrazo para pegarle a su piel con gana****s.**

**La puerta se abrió, desde fuera, desviando su atención al pelirrojo, que p****a****rado en la puerta solo les miraba.**

**Ni enfadado, ni sorprendido, ni feliz, solo miraba, sin mas.**

**Daiki no se ocultó, y ****no ****ocultó a la personita junto a él en el lecho, ambos aún desnudos, pero extrañamente en paz.**

**– ****No ****tenéis**** ni idea de lo que ****habéis**** hecho, ¿Verdad?. – Solo preguntó, sin intención.**

**Daiki le miraba, ahora sí, interesado. Esperaba gritos, reproches y amenazas.**

**Pero en los ojos del protector solo había resignación, y calma. Era como si se hubiera rendido ante un enemigo mucho mas poderoso, y aún guardase de algún modo su orgullo intacto.**

**Su mirada recorrió al hombre de pie, buscando algo que debería estar ahí y no estaba.**

**El tatuaje como protector había desaparecido. Miró a Kuroko, que a su lado, empezaba a incorporarse lentamente, hasta quedar sentado con las rodillas dobladas.**

**– ****No voy a disculparme. – Tomó la camisola blanca que portaba Kuroko la noche anterior y alargó la mano para ofrecérsela.**

**– No esperaba que lo hiciera****i****s, la verdad. – De nuevo ese tono de voz neutro, diferente en él.**

**Kise entró en el cuarto sin ningún problema. Odiaba tener que caminar, y mas con el molesto quemazón que atenazaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo.**

**Fue**** hasta Kuroko, y le abrazó, mirando con cierto odio a Daiki.**

**El mercenario, acostumbrado al ánimo cambiante del hada, ni siquiera se molestó en pensar una frase mordaz con la que darle los buenos días.**

**– ****¿Te encuentras bien?... ****Pobre Kuroko... lo siento, lo lamento tanto... – Abrazado a él, acariciando su largo cabello, despacio, casi sollozando. – Seguro que este animal desconsiderado te hizo daño...**

**– ****Estoy**** bien, de verdad. – ****levantó su mano libre, para ****acariciar**** con ella la espalda del rubio, ya que su otra mano estaba atrapada por la grande y callosa extremidad del moreno.**

**Daiki entrelazó sus dedos en cuanto Kagami apareció en su vista, y no le había soltado.**

**Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.**

**Como si necesitara el contacto de la pequeña criatura a su lado.**

**A su lado, tomó los pantalónes de cuero, y metió sus largas piernas en cada pernera después de hacer lo mismo en la ropa interior. No tenía problema alguno con el nudismo, ni con mostrarse como su madre le alumbró, pero sentía un extraño pudor al no ser el único desnudo en el cuarto.**

**Sentía una especie de anhelo de propiedad hacia Kuroko, era suyo, y no quería que nadie mas lo mirase, o le dirigiera la palabra.**

**Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo peligroso de sus pensamientos. Pero en ese punto, ****fue**** consciente de que la pregunta del protector había quedado en el aire sin respuesta.**

**– ****Debemos seguir. – Kagami clavó sus ojos, duramente en Kuroko. – Las tropas están a dos días de nosotros, y he visto unos rastreadores vuestro rey en las montañas, al este. Sus águilas están sobrevolando el bosque.**

**Daiki se quedó pensando, rápidamente. **

**– Seguramente recogerán las aves antes del mediodía, antes de que el sol esté en lo mas alto. Debemos aprovechar ese instante para seguir.**

**Murasakibara acude al cuarto, sumido en los pensamientos de todos los integrantes, y se arrodilla ****frente a la criatura. **

**Kuroko permanece sentado en el lecho, sin moverse, siguiendo la conversación de los dos hombres y el hada en silencio.**

**Deja su mano sobre la rodilla, la mirada perdida mas allá del gigante frente a él.**

**– Akashi desea verte. – Toma sus dos manos, despacio, como si Kuroko fuera una criatura de cristal, delicada. – A solas. Te espera en la sala del conocimiento, en el templo.**

**La mirada del gigante le dice que sabe algo que nadie mas conoce, algo que imprime a sus gestos y movimientos un toque de lástima.**

**Acuna a la criatura con dulzura entre sus brazos, y le ayuda a ponerse en pie.**

**La sangre, manchando las pieles que le servían de colchón quedó a la vista cuando el gigante le alzó entre sus enormes brazos.**

**Daiki fijó su mirada en la mancha, mientras Kuroko era acompañado fuera. Salió tras él, empujado por una fuerza invisible que le impedía dejar de mirarle, o incluso no estar en el mismo espacio que él.**

**Al cruzarse con Kagami le mantuvo la mirada, solo unos segundos, hasta que Kise se interpuso entre ellos, señalando la cesta de fruta sobre la mesa de la estancia mas grande y el recipiente con agua, limpia y fresca.**

**– No lo permitiré. – Su voz, sentenció con firmeza. – No dejaré que muera, encontraré un modo de salvarle, como sea.**

**– Espero que ****tengáis**** razón... y ****podéis**** contar con mi ayuda, pero os prevengo, de que si ha concebido esta noche, no disponemos de mucho tiempo para encontrar un modo de evitar su muerte.**

**Daiki tomó una manzana y mordió, pensando en las palabras del guardián.**

**– Se me ocurre que... bueno, es solo una conjetura, pero si quedan mas de los suyos, quizá sepan algo que no esté en el conocimiento humano.**

**– ¿Proponéis ir al territorio del clan del cielo?. – Kise murmuró, pensativo.**

**La idea era buena, pero aun tenían la dificultad añadida de dos reyes, cada uno con sus razones para darles caza. **

**Siguieron comiendo, en silencio. Las mejores ideas llegan con el estómago lleno.**

**…**

**Sus pies descalzos le llevaban hasta el joven pelirrojo, de espaldas a él, mirando el horizonte por una ventana circular tallada a la perfección.**

**El ****mármol****, blanco cegador de toda la estancia, ****se extendía sin fin por suelo y paredes, efecto espejo y liso, simulando un trozo sin tiempo del cielo que podía contemplar desde la ventana.**

**Frente al espejo de agua, un recipiente redondo y perfecto a sus pies, el ****mundo**** se sucedía en imágenes, que pasaban rápidas y sin orden.**

**Solo Akashi podía comprender aquello que estaba mirando Kuroko, o eso creía.**

**La criatura sollozó, al ver su ****futuro, nítido en aquél reflejo.**

**– No es inevitable. – ****L****a voz del oráculo ****reverberó****en la enorme estancia. – ****El destino cambia, constantemente. Cada acto, decisión o pensamiento, varía el rumbo, traza una línea diferente para cada ser vivo, y tu no eres la excepción.**

**Se giró, mientras hablaba, mostrando sus ojos, ahora en el interior de las cuencas.**

**– ****La respuesta a tu pregunta es no... y mi consejo es que te dirijas al este, a las tierras de tu clan. Evita las montañas, sobre todo el acantilado, y llegarás sano y salvo... aunque la verdad puede que te haga mas daño que el dolor físico. – Kuroko le miró, serio. – Desconfía, criatura, de aquellos que dicen amarte... aférrate a aquello que sabes es tuyo, y solo tuyo, y no te rindas, jamás... la recompensa a tanto dolor merecerá la pena...**

**– P-pero yo...**

**– Debéis marcharos, inmediatamente. ****Los rastreadores que van a pie no tardarán en llegar, y es mejor que no os encuentren aquí. – ****Acarició su cabello, recogiéndolo con dulzura entre sus manos. – Aún no eres consciente de lo importante que sois para el mundo. – Sus ojos se desviaron un instante al vientre del chico. – Protégelo, con tu vida si es necesario... protégete tu y no temas usar tu don, deja que fluya, no temas hacerlo... manteós a salvo, ayúdale a ver, Daiki necesita que le muestres la realidad... ahora vete.**

**Akashi abandonó la sala del conocimiento, dejándole a solas.**

**Kuroko sumergió los dedos en el líquido del tiempo, aspirando profundamente. Había muchas cosas que no comprendía, y la verdad del mundo, que siempre le había sido maquillada, se mostraba ante él con brutalidad descarnada.**

**Solo una cosa en mente: Mantenerse a salvo, a como diera lugar. **

**Regresar al origen de su raza, mas preguntas que hacer... el hogar de las criaturas celestiales... aunque tenía la sensación de que no sería recibido amistosamente por los suyos.**

**Pero ya se enfrentaría a ello cuando ocurriera, aún le quedaba un largo viaje y lo mejor era comenzarlo cuanto antes.**

**Regresó con el resto, pasos tranquilos, resonando de nuevo entre las piedras.**

**Ya le esperaban, para continuar, aunque su rumbo había cambiado ligeramente, seguían juntos... y no sabía si pensar que esa circunstancia era buena o mala.**

**El tiempo lo rebelaría...**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ale, other cap, ya quedan tres, cuatro como mucho.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Besitos y mordiskitos**

**shiga san**


End file.
